


Improbable fates

by Djpj07652



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon Divergent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Uraraka Ochako, F/M, Hank is a sociopath, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Incase you didn't know, It will happen tho, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, The Izuocha part is gonna take a little while, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djpj07652/pseuds/Djpj07652
Summary: Somewhere in Japan, a young man who wishes to be a hero but lacks the power to do so is given a taste of how sweet madness can be
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Somewhere in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, This is my second fic and I'm writing this mostly to pass the time until my beta for my first fic is done reading it (They have a lot on their right now such as work problems and college). My first fic is on FanFic.net and I'll upload that one onto hear in a bit.
> 
> And another reason as to why I'm making this, it mainly has to do with a general lack of Madness Combat fics and with me getting back into My Hero Aca. While I was rewatching the first episode and idea popped into my head and I decided 'why not'. And so this fic was born.

**Somewhere in Japan**

**A young boy will have his dreams crushed**

  
  
  


It’s a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a cool breeze permitted the air.

One might have thought it was a perfect day, a perfect day marred by the pained wails of a little boy.

“That’s mean Kachan. Can’t you see he’s crying?” 

The boy who uttered those words had green hair and a round non-violent face, his emerald eyes fighting back tears. The boy slowly raised his hands in an attempt to stop his friend.

“If you keep going. I-I-I’ll never forgive you!” the green-haired boy yelled a show of both fear and defiance.

In front of the green-haired boy were three other boys, each his age, the leader had sandy blond hair and eyes that shone like rubies.

Behind him were two others, the blond kids’ followers, each boy gained a malicious grin on their faces.

And for a brief moment, the three boys were replaced by others. People who were consumed by madness, one became a clown with decaying skin, its body mangled beyond reason, and yet it still stood. Another had wild long black hair and two swirling red vortexes for eyes and a golden halo floated over his head. The last one became naught but a silhouette of darkness, two neon read circles shining where its eyes are supposed to be. It was terrifying for the little boy.

Especially when the three lunged at him raining down constant blows, leaving him bruised and battered. And soon he was back, laying in soft grass that only seemed to magnify the pain he was in; the soft crying of someone in the background was the only thing he could hear.

_Not all men are created equal_

* * *

The same green-haired child from before watched in absolute glee at the video playing before him; On the screen was the debut of the world’s greatest hero and the current Symbol of Peace. 

**All Might**

The boy’s smile widened and his eyes shone with excitement and pure awe as the hero came on screen, carrying a dozen people to safety away from the disaster behind him. 

**“HA HA HA HA HA HA”**

But the most astounding thing was the Hero was laughing and held a full-fledged smile on his face. 

**“It’s fine now. Why?”**

The boy watched on in anticipation as All Might said the first words of his now-signature catchphrase.

**“Because I’m here.”**

The boy was blown away by the simple yet reassuring words, despite having seen the video dozens if not hundreds of times the words never failed to fill him with unending joy.

The boy with All Might Action figure in hand raised a fist towards the ceiling, childish glee spreading throughout every fiber of his being.

“He’s so cool! Once I get my Quirk, I wanna be like him, too!”

* * *

“You should probably give up.” 

Izuku felt like he had been punched in the gut, he could barely focus on what was around him and the ringing in his ears tuned out the conversation between the doctor and his mom.

He wanted to throw up, he wanted to get and run away; run as fast as his legs could take him, run away from the truth.

But he remained glued to the seat he was on, he couldn’t move as if he was stuck in time.

And soon his vision became fuzzy and he standing somewhere, it was loud and people were dancing in front of him. He wondered why he was there, and he pulled up this thing in his hand and pointed it at a man wearing a weird mask.

He was broken out of his daydream when he heard his mommy call him. 

“Come on Izuku, let’s go.”

She held out her hand, whilst she glared at the apathetic doctor.

He grabbed her hand and followed her, unshed tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

Once the mother and son had left the doctor grabbed his goggles and took them off and sighed.

The tired-looking doctor rubbed his face and set about to make another cup of coffee.

“I hate this job.” The doctor said to no one, in particular, he hated being the bad guy for crushing a kid’s hopes and dreams, he hated even more how often he had to do so.

He became a doctor so he could help people, not to tell his patients that they couldn’t be helped.

By year-end, he would retire and finally be done with this soul-crushing job. Maybe buy a condo near the beach, that would be nice.

He looked over the list of appointments for today and felt a headache come along.

Another Quirkless kid, two in a row, it’s as if the universe really wanted to make him suffer for his sins, once again he donned his goggles and prepared his mask to try and make it easier on himself for when he ruined another child’s dreams.

By god did he hate this job. 

__________________________________________________________________

Izuku watched his favorite video, the one that rarely failed to brighten up his day.

Almost

Izuku silently shed tears as he watched his idol, knowing deep down that he could never be like him.

“Kaa-san” he weakly called out for the only other person in the room.

“He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they’re in…” Inko turned to the chair her son was sitting in, the video was pause bat he still faced the screen.

“He’s such a cool hero…” the young boy sounded defeated, almost depressed.

The boy finally turned towards his mother, his eyes filled with unshed tears, his voice quivering, on the verge of breaking. Inko couldn’t bear seeing her precious baby boy like this and soon her eyes began to well up with tears.

“Can I… Be a Hero too?” the boy sounded like he was on the verge of crying, he pointed a shaky finger towards the paused video

Slowly Inko walked towards the most important person in her life before wrapping him up in a tight hug, one he didn’t return.

“I’m sorry Izuku. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”

Both Midoriya’s broke down crying, Izuku’s tears were far more silent than his mother's.

In a world where a person gets beaten down again and again and not even your own flesh and blood believe in you. Anyone would be at least a little mad; after all can you call yourself sane if you aren't at least a little bit mad?

* * *

“Pro’s are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, ‘You can become a hero without power.”

Once again his dreams had been crushed up and ripped to shreds. Izuku hoped that All Might would tell him what he always wanted to hear, but a cynical part of him told him he was an idiot for having those expectations.

The now skinny All Might was talking about something but Izuku could barely listen to the Hero. A part of him felt like he was disrespecting the hero by not listening, but the ringing in his ears made it impossible to do otherwise.

He was brought out of his head when the door to the roof slammed shut, Izuku looked around and found that All Might had left.

Izuku felt sluggish, he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to.

‘Maybe if you took a nosedive off a building you’d get a Quirk in your next life.’

Kachan’s words rang throughout his head, repeating itself constantly like an unwanted memory. He looked at the safety rail of the building, ‘Maybe…’

Suddenly Tv static surrounded him, becoming the only thing he could hear or see. The entire world was not important, what was is the message the static had for him. A message much like every other message it brought forgotten shortly after.

**FIGHT  
** KILL **  
SURVIVE**  
DIE  
 **REPEAT**

Soon the static was gone and in its departure left a confused Izuku wondering what the hell just happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion off in the distance. “A Villian!”

He started to jog towards the door but stopped halfway, ‘What am I thinking? It’s just some stupid dream.’

He opened the door and began to walk towards the elevator, though at a more sluggish pace than usual, perhaps it’s the disappointment at being shot down by his Idol.

Though he couldn’t blame All Might, deep down he knew his dream would never happen; he just kept denying the truth.

Before Izuku knew it he was walking out of the building and began to wander around aimlessly. With no direction insight, his body went and auto piolet, his mind spent repeating the same words over and over again.

‘Is this where the explosion from earlier came from.’

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts at the explosion nearby and realized just where he was, ‘Hang on, does that mean I came out of habit without noticing? I really am pathetic aren’t I’

  
  


He looked at the gathered crowd and shrugged, ‘might as well. After all, what’s the worst the could happen?’

As Izuku neared the crowd his eyes widened at the sight of it, of the sludge monster that had almost killed him.

He covered his mouth almost instantly, fear welled up inside him, he stood still like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked at the Villian in the destroyed Alleyway.

“Why aren’t the Pro’s doing anything?!”

“Haven’t you heard? The Villian has taken some junior high schooler as a hostage.”

“Not only that the Kid it’s got hostage, but his quirk is also acting up, it’s a fucking minefield in there.”

Izuku’s fear increased tenfold as he heard the talking between the people around him. 

‘This is his fault’

“This is my fault” his voice was an inaudible whisper

‘If only I hadn’t latched onto All Might this wouldn’t have happened.’

“Hey isn’t that the Villian All Might was chasing earlier!”

“Wait seriously!? All Mights Here?!”

“If he’s here then why isn’t he doing anything?”

‘It’s his fault All Might couldn’t show up.’

Izuku’s grip on his mouth got tighter, his fault, his fault, his fault. Izuku couldn’t believe that he was so selfish if he hadn’t been born none of this would have happened.

If his mom gave birth to someone other than him, someone who had a Quirk then maybe his father wouldn’t have left the Inko; Then his mom wouldn’t have to work two jobs to support herself and her useless son, then he wouldn’t have been bullied and mocked by every person he met; then this villain wouldn’t have terrorized someone who didn’t deserve it.

He looked up at the Villian once more and saw the hostage for a split second.

He saw the hostage’s eye’s pleading for help.

He saw Kachan’s eyes pleading for help.

Without a single thought, he ran towards the Villian. Even as fear seeped into him he didn’t stop and continued his charge towards the villain keeping his only friend hostage.

The sheer surprise the hero’s felt at seeing the boy caused them to look on in shock and horror as the young boy ran into certain death.

“IDIOT!STOP!”

“STOOOOOP!”

Death Arms tried to grab the boy and stop him from needlessly throwing his life away. Unfortunately, the Pro was too slow.

Izuku couldn’t stop, he had to save Kachan.

It was then that the slime villain noticed the green-haired boy sprinting towards him.

“That brat…”

“Deku”

‘Why did I run out? I can’t save Kachan, so why am I running towards the Villian?’

The Slime villain reared his fist ready to kill the brat that dared to get close to him.

“DIE!”

‘What do I do! What Do I DO!’

**What comes natural**

The teenager grabbed his backpack and with adrenaline pumping through his veins he threw it with as much strength he could muster in his young body.

In this one moment fate seemed to be on his side as a soda can managed to poke one of the villains' eyes causing said villain to momentarily stop its attack.

This distraction on the villain's part allowed Katsuki to finally be able to breathe.

“Kachan!”

Izuku began to claw away at the sludge hoping to free his former friend, but deep down he knew he wouldn’t be able to do so.

“Why are you here, Deku!?”

“My legs moved on their own! I don’t know why though!”

It was a good question, one Izuku didn’t know the answer to, why did he rush to Kachan’s aid, there were multiple reasons he was sure, he just couldn’t find out what they were.

“It looked like you were asking for help.” his voice on the verge of breaking as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Enough of this!”

“NO!” a last desperate plea and leap from the gathered heroes as they tried to save to young boy. However, they were too slow.

The Villian no longer dazed backhanded the young boy, breaking Izukus's right arm in over a dozen places, dislocating his shoulder, breaking half of his ribs, and almost collapsing the poor boys' lungs as well as sending the boy on a collision course heading towards a still-standing concrete Piller.

The violence causes most of the crowd to gasp in shock and horror and caused others to look away in a feeble attempt to shield their eyes from what was about to happen. 

Izuku’s life flashed before his eyes, every single moment, everything that brought him joy and everything to filled his eyes with tears.

And the most prevalent thing was that he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave his mom all alone.

However, as fate would have it his life did not meet an untimely end. Instead of becoming a red stain of the concrete, he was caught in the tough yet gentle hold of his hero.

**“I truly am pathetic.”**

All Might.

**“I scold you on what it means to be a hero, yet I don’t follow my own teachings. And on top of that, I have failed you.”**

All Might handed the wounded boy to Death Arms, who still looked shocked at the Number one's presence.

Faster than anyone's eyes could track All Might sped towards the Villian.

Fear shining in the sludge monsters' eyes.

All Might blocked a wild swing from the sewer creature and with his other hand grabbed onto Katsuki and freed him from the Villians grasp with a simple tug.

All Might his signature smile on his face reared back his fist. 

**“Pro are always risking their lives!”**

“All Might!”

At the same time, the Mucus villain raised a tentacle to try and strike the Hero first but it was too slow to deal with the speed and power of All Mights punch.

**“Detroit Smash!”**

The resulting punch was so powerful that it caused the sludge villain to explode on contact. The wind pressure created by the punch was felt throughout the alleyway and on neighboring streets.

In fact, the Wind Pressure created by All Mights Punch was so great that it created a tornado above the Alleyway that lasted for a full minute.

Everyone gathered there watched the All Might in shock and awe at the immense power he exhibited.

Soon after a drizzle began to shower on all those in the Alley. 

“Huh, rain?”

The shock and awe in the alley were multiplied by ten as everyone present realized what All Might had just done.

“He created rain”

“Was it because of the wind pressure?”

Death Arms looked at the forming clouds confusion written all over his face. ‘He made… clouds… ?’

Izuku was just glad he was conscious enough to witness All Might in all his glory, “He’s so cool.”

The last thing Izuku heard was Death Arms calling for an Ambulance before he drifted into unconsciousness.

__________________________________________________________________

Izuku felt warm. Not the wired kind of warm, but… fuzzy. Like we were in a soft blanket, or his mom was hugging him.

It felt nice truth be told, he wanted to stay like this forever.

But all good things must come to an end, and his comfort was interrupted when two invisible hands clamped down on his ankles, and before he could formulate a thought, he was suddenly dragged away into the never-ending void that had suddenly formed around him.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

He flung about trying to grab onto something, anything to try and stop his sudden flight.

He got his wish when he slammed into an invisible wall the air in his body is suddenly knocked out of him, his entire body hurt and it was a struggle to regain his breath.

How he was still alive he didn’t know; slowly he forced himself up from his prone position and stood up.

He looked around at the empty void, looking for any way out of the place.

After looking around for what felt like an eternity he found that the void wasn’t so empty after all.

The reason for this revelation was the two almost minuscule red circles off in the distance. 

He looked at them for a while and he felt panic rise within him at the realization that the red circles were getting bigger every passing second.

He tried to run but his body refused to move as if he was paralyzed by fear.

He was hit with his third realization, that the red circles were eyes, and those eyes belonged to a monstrous-looking person.

Izuku couldn’t see what it truly looked like due to the darkness of the void, all he knew about the Monster was that it was big, bigger than even All Might.

The worst part about the comparison is that the thing was moving as fast, if not faster than All Might.

Even if he could move his body Izuku doubted he’d be able to outrun the monster.

Soon the thing leaped towards Izuku easily clearing whatever distance remained between the two, Izuku closed his eyes hoping that his death would be a quick one.

… But it never came.

Izuku opened his eyes and looked for the thing, but when he didn’t see it anywhere relief flooded his bruised body. 

Relief turned into sudden non-stop pain as he felt his right arm begin to swell up, boils and pus infected wounds appearing all across the limb.

Blood and pus leaked out of the arm in droves leaving a puddle of infected bodily fluids underneath the young boy.

Slowly but surely the arm began to decay, leaving a suffering Izuku to look at his arm in horror as it began to rot before his very eyes.

Pus and blood were replaced by a rancid smelling greenish fluid, boil began to split open and fall off leaving necrotic flesh in its stead.

Soon the entire arm looked like it had been plucked out of a cemetery.

Izuku began to throw up on the floor in front of him, the vomit mixing with the decayed blood and pus. 

Slowly the boy stepped away from the puddle of rancid smelling bodily fluids.

He looked at his zombie-like appendage hanging limply at his right side and hoped that the worst has come to pass.

Oh, how wrong he was.

He felt pressure beginning to build up behind his eyes.

It felt like something was trying to squeeze them out.

He dropped to his knees gasping in pain, his visions getting blurry by the second.

He felt like his eyes were going to explode out of his head.

**POP**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

He couldn’t see, HE COULDN’T SEE.

Izuku tried to cry but tears wouldn’t show up, he couldn’t.

Why was this happening?

Please, just make it stop!

  
  


**SUBJECT ADJUSTMENTS: COMPLETE**

**IMRPOBALILITY ENERGY: INITIATED**

**MADNESS… ACQUIRED**

And with that, he finally woke up.

**___________________________________________________________**

“Well how about that, he’s waking up.”

A voice he’d never heard before spoke up, who the person was talking to he didn’t know.

As Izuku slowly gained consciousness, for found that for some reason he couldn’t see.

He began to panic, had he become blind!?

“Midoriya-kun I need you to open your eyes, alright, you’re fine.”

The same voice from before spoke up again

Oh, that’s why he couldn’t see.

Izuku felt a blush of embarrassment creep upon his face.

Slowly he began to open his eyes, his vision felt blurry, his throat was dry and scratchy, and he felt incredibly hungry.

“That’s it Midoriya-kun open your eyes and-”

The doctor suddenly stopped midsentence and looked at the teenager with a mix of confusion and horror.

Besides the doctor was a young-looking nurse who looked at the young boy with fear evident on her face. Soon the nurse passed out and fell to the floor.

The wizened doctor didn’t notice that his colleague had fallen to the floor, too enraptured by the boys' eyes.

Izuku felt confused as to why the two other people in the room looked at him like he was some wild tiger that escaped its zoo cage and began to terrorize the streets.

He didn’t understand why they looked at him with fear, he didn’t understand until he saw his reflection of the metal table next to him.

His eyes… they're gone.

Instead of the emerald green eyes, he had with him for almost every day of his life.

There were two blood-red vortexes, each giving off an eery glow as the reflection of his face stared back at him.

It only then did he understand why; and with that understanding, Izuku screamed. 


	2. Nexus Software v0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was kinda garbo and that's my fault, I recognized that there were issues with the chapter yet I did nothing to make it better and I apologize for that.
> 
> I hope that this chapter will paint this fic in a better light.

**SUBJECT: IZUKU MIDORIYA** **  
** **STATUS: ALIVE AND UNHARMED**

**POWER LEVEL: NEGLIGIBLE, BETA AT BEST**

**SUBJECT HAS YET TO UNLOCK FULL POTENTIAL. ONLY THING OF NOTE ARE THE MUTATIONS SUBJECT IS UNDERGOING. CONCLUSION…SUBJECT NEEDS AID WITH DEVELOPMENT.**

**SOLUTION REQUIRED**

**FINDING SOLUTION**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**SOLUTION ACQUIRED: UPLOADING SUBJECT HANK**

**WARNING: SUBJECTS ARE INCOMPATIBLE UPLOAD HALTED**

**COMMAND OVERRIDE 2BDAMNED**

**OVERRIDE ACCEPTED**

**UPLOAD AT 0%**

__________________________________________________________________

It had been five hours since he woke up, three hours since his quirk awakened. 

He had been in a coma for two days, he couldn’t begin to imagine the grief he caused for his mom, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how fast and how little his Quirk had mutated him.

His vortex-like eyes were now covered in some cheap dollar store tea shades his mom got on short notice, the usually black glass now tinted red due to the light his ‘eyes’ gave off. Despite how crappily made the glasses were; there was something within him that resonated with the shades.

The most glaring change, however, was his right arm; when the doctor removed the cast set around his formerly broken right arm it no longer looked like it had for most of his life.

The once normal arm was gone, the skin all the way up to his shoulder was switched out for jet black chitinous plates that were almost metallic in nature; his hand now looked more like a gauntlet with each finger housing a razor-sharp claw.

Small spikes dotted the chitinous armor with the largest three located on his shoulder. 

  
  


The second most notable only change that happened to him was his body, the clothes his mom brought for him to change into no longer fit him as over the two days he was unconscious he had grown five inches and his once skinny frame was now lean as if he had been an athlete all his life, his poor mother had to buy a pair on short notice and they would have to replace his entire wardrobe today as he had school tomorrow.

A part of Izuku felt bad that his mom would have to spend a large sum of money to get him new clothes, but another part told him not to worry about that and instead focus on how his classmates would react to his sudden mutations.

‘How would Kachan react?’

He was brought back to reality when his mother tightened her grip on his unmutated hand, she was nervous and he couldn’t blame her she finds out her only son is in the hospital after being attacked by a villain; and then she finds that said son who’s supposed to be a quirkless Deku suddenly gains one overnight.

He was once again spanned out of his thoughts when the quirk specialist the hospital assigned to them had spoken up. The quirk specialist was an ordinary-looking man, ordinary height, ordinary-looking face, ordinary brown eyes, and an ordinary build. There were only a few things that stood out about the man, the first being that he was a foreigner, possibly an American, and the second was his seemingly grey skin, the third was his completely bald head; not a single hair in sight on the doctor's head. 

“Truth be told Midoriya-San… This has never happened before.”

Both Midoriya adopted a look of confusion as they processed the doctors’ words.

“What do you mean Doctor?” It was Inko who broke the silence that had briefly formed in the office. 

“What happened to your son, that’s what I mean. This is the first documented case of someone’s Quirk Activating this late in development. I mean there have been cases of a child activating their quirk a year or two after their third birthday, due to the Quirk requiring a more developed body for it to function properly. This means the Izuku-kun is the first person to have developed a quirk this late in his life, or at least the first person that we know of”

The Doctor then put up an x-ray of Izuku’s foot and pointed to the extra joint in his pinkie toe.

“Another first is the fact Izuku-kun has two joints in his pinkie toe instead of one, while Quirkology is a still-developing science every Quirk user so far has had one joint instead of two. This means that Izuku Midoriya is the first and only person to have activated his Quirk AND still have two joints in his pinkie toe. That I can say without a doubt”

The revelation shocked Inko, the woman had a million thoughts running through her head, the most prevalent one being the realization that her son could achieve his dream of being a hero, a thought which had filled her with both relief and worries. Izuku himself had been filled with an increasing sense of joy and hope, he didn’t care about how rare the possibilities were now that he had a quirk he could finally be a hero.

Before the Midoriyas could fully realize the implications of the development the Quirk Specialist spoke up once again.

“But enough of that and more on the Quirk itself and without accounting for his mutations it’s mostly a basic physical enhancement quirk; increased speed, agility, strength, as well as heightened reflexes. Not all too special there but it’s certainly ain’t nothing to sneeze at either. Although you show rather excellent control for someone who just unlocked their quirk. But the where Midoriya-Kun's quirk differs from most others is his mutations both what happened to his arm and eyes as well as his-”

“I have other mutations?” Izuku blurted out, his face flushing with embarrassment as both the doctor and his mother turned to look at him, Inko’s eyes widening and her mouth hanging agape. 

Whatever bravado he had before left him replaced with shame at offending both his mother and the doctor by interrupting the man, but those worries were somewhat washed away when the doctor began to lightly chuckle.

“Patience Young Midoriya I was just getting to that part. Though I don’t fault you, it must be exciting to finally have a Quirk of your own.”

“Uh, Y-yeah”

“Now as I was saying, the mutations you have undergone are both extremely useful and pretty mundane. Let’s start with your arm; first and foremost the musculature is far denser than any of your other limbs, in layman's terms it's the strongest limb in your body, however, the black carapace armor surrounding your arm is both the most useful aspect and it’s most notable feature. From the samples we’ve gathered and analyzed the material seems to be made up of carbon plates each as hard as diamond which essentially makes your right arm bulletproof.”

The information made Izuku look at his right arm again looking over the appendage with a more serious gaze ‘bulletproof huh?’. But there was still one more question he had.

“But what about his eyes?” a part of Izuku was surprised at his mom’s question but another part was grateful she asked for him.

“Well, we don’t know what his eyes can do, as far as the tests have shown his eyesight is still normal. So in my professional opinion, It might be a purely cosmetic change his Quirk made, many mutations people undergo are purely cosmetic and don’t augment the person physically or mentally.”

The doctor then pointed at an x-ray of Izuku’s chest, particularly three objects behind the rib cage.

“The objects I’m pointing at is Midoriya-kuns heart and his lungs, and both organs have doubled in size, far larger than normal, while normally this would be a cause for concern it appears that both organs are functioning as intended, not only that but it appears that level of oxygen in your blood have increased substantially. However what caught my eye was the growth that appeared on the heart and before either of you freak out don’t worry, it’s not a tumor.”

“Then what is it?” 

“It appears to be a gland that had formed around his heart, and as what it does, well we don’t know what it does. A similar gland, all though smaller in size, had appeared in his brain and I regret to say that we don’t fully know what this one does either.” 

The doctor then pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it the Inko.

“I’ve already scheduled another appointment for you, next week Sunday go to the address listed on the card so that my colleagues and I could run further tests so that we could better understand what your son’s Quirk does. The card also holds my contact information so please contact me if something happens.”

“I will doctor… I just realized I never asked your name how rude of me.” The doctor simply waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it Midoriya-Sama and please, just call me Doc, same goes for you Young Midoriya. And don’t be afraid to call if you just want to chat, my schedule is more than open.”

“Thank you Doc and uh goodbye, for now, come on Izuku let’s go.”

“Y-yeah, uh see you later Doc.”

The doctor waved at the two wishing them well and saying his own goodbye.

And as soon as both Midoryia’s left the ‘doctor’ pulled out a flip phone and began to look through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for and pressed the call button.

The person he was calling picked up immediately.

“This is fucked up boss, he’s as meek as a mouse, and hell he’s younger than my baby-brother… are you sure about this kid?”

**“Don’t worry agent, I rarely make a mistake and we’re going to need Midoriya when** **_he_ ** **returns.”**

The agent sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling far too old to keep on doing this.

“Whatever you say, boss, I’ll keep an eye on him if you think he’s that important.”

**“Good.”**

The person on the other end hung up before the agent could reply.

The agent sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lighter lighting the cancer stick and taking a deep puff. The agent spared a glance at the door where the Midoryia’s just left.

“Poor fuckin kid.”

And with that, he took another drag of his cigarette.

__________________________________________________________________

**UPLOAD AT 15%**

**___________________________________________________________**

Izuku felt nervous like he’d throw up at any second. Maybe he would throw up, he didn’t know, the feeling of nervousness became more and more prevalent the closer he got to his school. His new clothes felt far too tight, he felt the clinging to him getting tighter every second, maybe it was just his anxiety but each step felt like he had just run a mile. 

He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to learn more about his Quirk, about what made him special, after all, he had only gotten it yesterday.

He was almost in the courtyard when he realized that people were looking at him with surprise in their eyes and confusion on their faces, no doubt because of how tall he was now.

“Hey what’s up with Deku? Was he always that tall?”

“Nah he was a shorty I think he went through a growth spurt.”

“No way man he’s got to be taking some kind of drug, It’s impossible to get that big in just two days.”

“Why is he wearing sunglasses? I thought they were banned?”

His heart began to race as he became the most interesting thing in the courtyard, ‘Just keep moving Izuku’ he told himself, he just hoped that nobody would notice the spikes sticking out of his right sleeve.

“What’s up with his arm?”

‘OH GOD THEY CAN SEE THE SPIKES!’ his breathing was getting rapid and he thought he was going to pass out, he shook his head and attempted to calm himself down. ‘Of course, they can see the spikes, a blind man could have seen them.’

He did his best to ignore what his classmates were saying about him when they thought he couldn’t hear, he could hear them far more clearly than ever before.

But he did what he did best, keep his head down and pretend he couldn’t hear the particularly vile rumors they were cooking up about him.

He made his way to his first-class ‘almost there’ all he had to do was get through the day, he saw his seat and he walked towards it trying to avoid the gaze of his teacher and his classmates all of them looking at the boy curiously.

“Midoriya”

The hopes of having a peaceful day seemed impossible now.

“Y-yes Sensei?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you.”

“On what sensei?”

The teacher narrowed their eyes at the boy and Izuku flinched just a tad but he held firm.

“You know, for finally getting your Quirk.”

And with that, the class erupted into a cacophony of yelling, laughter, and congratulations. The chorus of every person in the room yelling caused Izuku to clutch at his ears, he felt like they were going to burst.

“SILENCE”

At the teacher's command the classroom settled down and Izuku was grateful for that, he could already feel a headache coming in. And with the classroom settled the teacher turned their attention back to Izuku.

“While I’m happy for you, wearing sunglasses on campus is against school policy, take 'em off.”

“But-”

“No But’s Midoriya, Take them off”

Izuku gulped, his hands grabbed each side of his tea shades and he slowly took them off. The curious gaze of his classmates and the once apathetic gaze of his teacher were met with the two red vortexes that had become his eyes.

Most recoiled away and others gasped, the teacher looked anywhere other than his eyes clearly uncomfortable with the blood-red voids that stared back at him.

“Uh, you know what Midoryia, keep the glasses on.”

“Y-yes sensei.”

Izuku quickly put the sunglasses back on and sat down at his assigned seat.

He hoped that the rest of today would go better than what happened right now. Though he seriously doubted that it would.

__________________________________________________________________

**UPLOAD AT 45%**

**What’s going on?**

__________________________________________________________________

So far so good, it was lunchtime now and Izuku had gotten through most of the day with little to no issue and he was grateful to whatever deity that had allowed him to have a somewhat peaceful day.

All he had to do was avoid Kachan and get something to eat, he dreaded his next period mostly due to it being his only period with Kachan. But he hoped that if he kept his head down Kachan would ignore him. A part of him told him that was a stupid hope.

“DEKU!”

A hope that was also instantly shattered. Izuku began to walk faster trying to get away from the hotheaded blond with no goal in mind other than getting away from Bakugou as fast as possible.

“Don’t you dare ignore me you fucking Deku!” 

Kachans voice was closer now and Izuku was tempted to run away, that temptation was halted when he felt a hand clamp down on his right arm. Izuku felt something surge within him, he didn’t know what it was but he couldn’t stop what was going to happen.

“So it is true, how’d a dipshit like you-”

Katsuki was stopped when Izuku’s left elbow suddenly smashed into the explosive blond's nose, breaking it instantly. Blood began to flow freely from the impulsive explosives nose dripping all over the cafeteria floor like.

“FUCK!”

Katsuki held his hands over his broken nose in an attempt to stop the bloody stream emanating from his face, rage, and killer intent emanated from the dazed blonde.

Izuku, however, held an expression of horror at the realization of what he had done.

“K-kachan I-I”

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU DEKU!”

Katsuki raised his right arm and rushed towards the greenette who was frozen in fear. The Blond’s open hand crackled with miniature explosives and aimed a right hook at Izuku’s face ready to blow that stupid look right off his worthless fucking face.

Izuku couldn’t move, he wanted to, but he couldn't. He had never seen Kachan so angry before. Maybe he deserved what was going to happen, after all, he attacked Kachan first. That’s what everyone else saw, and the school will pin the blame on him, that’s what they always did.

He waited for the feeling of the explosion to wash over him, to feel the heat scald his skin, for Kachans fist to smash into his face. But it never came.

And it was then that Izuku realized how slow Kachan was moving, ‘was he always that slow?’ He looked around and realized that it wasn’t just Kachan. But everyone else too, they were all moving so slow. Every person looked like they were stuck in slow-motion, ‘Why is everyone so slow?’

Or… was he just that fast, that everything else felt sluggish?

He looked back at Kachan and noted how he had barely moved, he then looked at the still expanding explosion leaving Kachans palm; at how it looked just as slow as everything else.

With this new development in mind, Izuku made a decision, he began to walk around Kachan, the blond's fierce expression slowly shifting to one of surprise. ‘How Bizarre’ Izuku blinked and everything went back to normal speed.

Kachan almost landed on his face but he managed to right himself and landed on his feet, he wiped his head around wildly looking as to where Izuku had gone. As he turned around surprise was written all over the blond's face, but the surprise was soon replaced by pure rage.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!”

Izuku winced at how loud Kachan was but he soon realized that everyone in the cafeteria was whispering amongst themselves, although they were anything but quiet.

“What the hell, did he teleport?”

“No I saw him moving, he was fast as fuck man.”

“No way, he’s Deku, the guys quirkless!”

“Everybody saw what he did, there is no way he’s Quirkless.”

Izuku could hear all of their whispers, it felt like he had a wasp nest next to his ears with their constant buzzing. He felt a headache coming through, but his attention was brought back to his former friend.

“Don’t you FUCKING ignore me DEKU!”

On pure instinct, Izuku flipped over a charging Katsuki, shock written all over the greenettes face. His shock increased tenfold as he somehow stuck the landing, ‘w-what just happened, did I just do a flip? I don’t know how to do a flip!’

“You fucking cunt”

Izuku was brought back to reality at Kachans words, Izuku looked at Kachan right in the eye and saw the amount of anger welled up inside the blond… no not anger, hate.

Only now did he realize just how much Kachan hated him, the pure unceasing anger he felt for him and him alone, what had he done to warrant such maliciousness?

“You think that just because you’ve got some shitty quirk you’re top dog now HUH!”

“N-no not at all Kachan I don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up you DEKU, you always try to find an excuse for you’re shitty behavior, and for that, I’ll kick your fucking ass!”

Izuku flinched at the venom that dripped from Kachans words, did he really hate him that much? 

“What is going on here!?” 

Whatever was going to happen between the former friends was halted, slowly the crowd of students parted way and there he stood. Principle Kengen, his arms crossed and his harsh angular face set in annoyance.

“Why am I not surprised, Midoriya! Bakugou! My office NOW!”

__________________________________________________________________

**UPLOAD AT 85%**

**No. You can’t boss me around**

**___________________________________________________________**

Izuku shuffled on the road he was on, he wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings, more focused on just getting home and finally being done with the day.

He thought back to what happened in Principle Kengen’s office and he was still surprised at how the Principle hadn’t immediately blamed him for starting the fight. 

‘Now Midoriya and Bakugou I’m disappointed in both of you, I’d expected better from our top two students.’ 

The words repeated itself in Izuku’s head multiple times and he felt disgusted at how honeyed the words were. If Izuku was still Quirkless they wouldn’t have been so unbiased. He felt like throwing up at how… wrong it was, now that he had a Quirk he was suddenly seen as an equal. Izuku hated it; he hated how it took fourteen years of torture and the nigh impossible activation of his quirk to be treated as something other than trash to be brushed aside.

**“I AM HERE”**

Izuku nearly jumped at the sudden arrival of his idol All Might.

“A-All Might what are you doing here!? I thought-” 

**“Whatever it was you thought wrong my boy! I stand for truth and justice and I can be anywhere at any time!”**

The number one hero began to strike a heroic pose flexing his massive muscles.

**“Because I, I am ALL** **_*brruuualllghh*_ **

“AH!”

All might suddenly transformed back into his small might form throwing up blood whilst doing so as poor Izuku looked on in horror.

_ *cough* *wheeze* *cough* _

All might wiped off the blood on his chin before turning towards the shocked greenette before him.

“Young Midoriya, I came here to offer my thanks, and to reevaluate my answer to your question from three days ago.”

“Huh?”

“If you hadn’t told me about your life if you hadn’t thrown yourself into immediate danger… Then I would have been another useless bystander watching from the crowd. So thank you.”

“No, it’s my fault the villain was there if I hadn’t-”

“Don’t apologize, what you did in that alleyway young Midoriya inspired me. And even if you somehow have a Quirk now you didn’t have one then. A timid quirkless boy rushing headlong into an unwinnable fight to save a life inspired me to act to be better than the pathetic bystander that day.”

Izuku looked up at the tall almost skeletal man hope beating throughout his body.

“There are stories about every hero, how they became greater than what they were before, but most have a single thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own.

Izuku felt like crying, he wanted to cry, but nothing came out of the empty vortexes that replaced his eyes. ‘I’m sorry Izuku.’

Slowly the boy began to hug himself as he silently and dryly wept to himself not shedding a single tear.

“And because of that Young Midoriya, I think you can become a great hero.”

Izuku fell to his knees weeping unshed tears as he had finally heard the words he always wanted to hear. The words he  _ needed  _ to hear, with those words said he felt… complete, whole again, a hole in his heart sealed up and while still hurt it would finally begin to heal.

Torinshino stared at the emotional teen that kneeled before him crying tears of joy. It was then that Yagi knew he found the one he was looking for.

“And because of that selflessness, I want you to inherit my power.”

Izuku slowly lifted his head and looked at his idol, confusion slowly spreading through him.

“W-what do you mean?”

“AH HA HA HA, why the long face my boy? It’s just a suggestion you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Listen, young man, You must decide whether you inherit my power or not!”

As All Might yelled a geyser of blood shot out from his mouth rather comically.

Izuku ignored that part, confusion written all over his face. ‘What-what does he mean?’

“I’m talking about my quirk young man. The tabloids call it super strength and a boost and I always dodged the question during interviews with a funny pun. All this because All Might, the symbol of peace had to be a natural-born hero. But to you, I will tell the truth.”

All might then raised his hands and opened up his arms as he faced the sky.

“My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch.”

“Pa-passed on to you?”

“That’s right young Midoriya, as crazy as it sounds it’s the truth and now it shall be passed to you.”

“W-wait I-I’m not… why me?”

A large part of Izuku didn’t want to believe All Might, to call him a liar, to tell him off for getting his hopes up and then pulling some elaborate joke on him. But another part of him, the more hopeful part, told him the All Might wouldn’t lie about something like this especially after what had happened to him.

“Why not you? You have shown more courage than any of the pros in the alley including myself. I could not hope to find one as determined as you are, and because of that I want to crown you with my power, with ‘One For All’.”

“One for all…”

“That’s right. One person cultivates the power and then passes it one to the next user, and then they cultivate it and then they pass it on to the next, who also cultivates the power and then passes it to the next. It is the crystallization of power that spins together with the voices of those before us with a courageous heart!”

“B-but still, why me, why not someone with a powerful quirk?”

“Nonsense! If my predecessors choose the next user based on a quirk rather than the bravery of one's heart then One For All might as well be useless. The moment you rushed into that alley, I knew that you would be a worthy successor. Your power may not be as great as other choices but It had been a long time since I had seen heroism such as yours.”

Izuku looked up at his idol with a multitude of emotions running through him, the foremost being joy.

“It’s your decision young Midoriya I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Izuku slowly got back up from his kneeling position he had early, he then looked at All Might, determination flooding his every fiber.

“I’ll do it!”

“An Immediate reply. That’s what I thought you would say! But make no mistake young Midoriya, the path to gain my power is not an easy one. Meet with me here tomorrow after your school ends and from there on we will begin your training.”

“I will! I won’t disappoint you All Might!”

__________________________________________________________________

**UPLOAD AT 98%**

**I’ll rip your spleen out**

__________________________________________________________________

Izuku walked through the front door to his apartment feeling far more upbeat after what All Might had told him, he’s taking his first steps into becoming a Hero.

He closed one of his hands into a fist determination once again spreading through him.

Only when he closed the door did he realize that his mom wasn’t inside the apartment. 

“Mom! Are you there!?”

No reply came, so he looked around for a bit and his investigation was rewarded with a note on the dining table.

‘Dear Izuku

There was an emergency at work today and my boss asked me to stop by, I won’t be back until 6:30. And if you're hungry there is some Katsudon in the refrigerator so just put it into the microwave.

Love, your mother’

“Huh” 

He quickly found the food his mom was talking about and put it in the microwave to warm up.

As he waited he began to drum his fingers on the countertop looking around the medium-sized apartment he shared with his mom.

**So were finally alone**

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Izuku jumped and looked all over the apartment for any intruders.

“Wh-where are you!?”

**Jebus quit down, would ya, do you want a neighbor hearing you talk to yourself.**

“Wh-what's going on, who are you!?”

***sigh***

**Ok if you calm down I’ll tell you, all right?**

Izuku took a shaky breath as he grabbed a kitchen knife from a drawer.

“Y-yeah, I’m calm, s-so do you have some telepathy quirk?”

**If you think I’m in some other room talking to you then you are very wrong, I’m not using some psycho-babble bullshit or whatever else you call it. I’m in your head pal.**

“N-No that’s- I’m not insane!”

**So says the guy yelling at a voice in his head, heh, look kid as much as I loathe to say it looks like we're stuck together.**

“No that’s not true, I-I’ll just go to a therapist to get some help.”

**It won’t help, because you’re not insane and I’m not a figment of your imagination, if you want to get into the basics of it, I’m a dead guy that’s being forced to live in your head.**

“No that’s- that’s crazy, ghosts don’t exist and what do you mean by forced?”

**I don’t know the specifics of it but basically, I was dead, sorta just drifting about doing dead people shit, like haunting some asshats for being asshats. Then out of nowhere some giant dickface dragged me from my happy haunting and shoved me into a hormonal teenager so that you could better understand the nexus bullshit you got going on for you now.**

“Nexus… Do you mean my Quirk? Is that what it’s called?”

**Quirk? Who the hell calls their power a fucking quirk, dumbest shit I’ve ever heard. But no it’s not a quirk, whatever the hell that is, it’s some techno-magic bullshit that you get infused with, and guess who just got a nice healthy dosage of it.**

“Wait, no that’s- no I-”

**Oh come on did you really think that you were one in a billion did you? That out of all people you were given the chance to gain powers of your own. Get off your fucking high horse dipshit, you weren’t chosen because of some fucking prophecy but because you were compatible with Nexus Energy. Destiny didn’t shine a light on you and decided you were the chosen one, it was a convenience that gave you your powers nothing more.**

Izuku’s knees felt like they had turned into jelly, he sat down on a nearby chair to not fall over. His heart was pounding and it started to get harder to breathe, his vision was getting hazy and he felt like passing out.

**Hey, hey calm down and listen to me. You’ll be fine alright, I know it’s not glamorous having your powers come from circumstance, but at least you have them alright. And besides that, the All Might guy wanted to give you his powers so it’s a win for you right?**

“I-yeah, yeah your right, I guess. So… what do I call you?”

The voice began to chuckle, something that sounded wrong as if the sound shouldn’t have existed.

**My name is Hank J Wimbleton, professional sociopath at your service. But you can call me Hank** .

__________________________________________________________________

**UPLOAD WAS A SUCCESS** **  
** **SUBJECT STATS: IZUKU MIDORIYA**

**F=Horrible D=above horrible C=decent B= Great A=Amazing S=Heroic**

**STRENGTH: C** **  
** ****

**AGILITY: B** **  
** ****

**SPEED: B** **  
** ****

**ENDURANCE: D** **  
** ****

**INTELLECT: A** **  
** ****

**TACTICAL: C** ****

**AWARENESS: B**

**SOCIAL: F**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that took a while.
> 
> You can blame the SAT for that, had to study for it and take it this week, so I couldn't focus on getting this chapter done.
> 
> I'll try and update every Saturday or Sunday, so keep a lookout for those days.
> 
> Anyways cya guys later.


	3. Nexus Software v1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, not because of school stuff but because I got caught up playing New Vegas. I love that game and it's so addictive to play. Anyways finally got this done with. Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave a comment on what you think of it.

**ALL MIGHT** **  
** **SYMBOL OF PEACE** **  
** **THE WORLD'S GREATEST HERO**

**AND COMPLETE HACK**

**WITH ALL MIGHT'S FORMER QUIRKLESSNESS NOW REVEALED**

**WE CAN USE IT AS LEVERAGE IF HE WOULD TURN AGAINST US**

**FOR THE MOMENT HE WILL BE CLASSIFIED AS AN ALLY FOR AIDING SUBJECT MIDORIYA AND MAKING THE SUBJECT HIS “HEIR”**

**FOR NOW, MONITOR THEM**

* * *

Izuku’s heart settled after a moment and his breathing became calm once again as he began to formulate a response to the dead person living in his head now. While thinking he realized that Hank was a foreign name and that the voice had an American accent.

**Did it take you that long to figure it out? And to think that assclown ‘Doctor’ said you were smart.**

Izuku’s eyes widened at Hank's reply. ‘You can hear my thoughts?’

**No, I used my magic eight balls, Of course, I can hear your fucking thoughts I live in your head now remember?**

‘O-oh, yeah. So… what now?’

**Well, first of all, get your food, it was done two minutes ago, and after that let’s go into your room. I don’t want your mom to interrupt my advanced teaching methods.**

Izuku gulped and quickly grabbed the now steaming katsudon and walked towards his room opening and closing the door and looked around at his room. Embarrassment spreading throughout him as he heard Hank chuckling once again, the sound not as vile sounding as it was before and instead became a source for his embarrassment.

**Jebus I knew you were a dweeb but THIS, this right here is pure gold. I mean I understand seeing a guy as your idol for being good or some shit. But having your entire room covered in posters and action figures of the same guy, that’s just worship.**

‘H-hey They’re not Action Figure! They’re Mint Condition collectibles. And I don’t worship All Might I just… Stan him you know?’

**Suuuure. Anyways sit your ass down on a chair, while I explain your new powers and shit I want you to scroll through your Computer and tell me all the ongoings on the world.**

Izuku raised an eyebrow at Hanks' request, ‘Why would you want me to do that?’

**Look kid, being trapped in purgatory makes it impossible to keep up with the times, so excuse me for not knowing basic shit alright.**

‘Uh, s-sorry.’ Izuku shrunk in himself a little and turned to other questions he had, the most prevalent one being just how long had Hank been dead? The ghost had no idea what a Quirk was given what he had said earlier. That meant he had to have been dead for over two-hundred years. The thought of his guide being nothing more than a skeleton somewhere in America unnerved Izuku greatly.

**Hey, I’ll have you know that I was cremated. Or at least I think I was cremated. Anyway doesn’t fucking matter let’s get on with your training pally.**

‘Is there a way for you to… to not hear my thoughts all time?’

**Nope, and if there is a way I don’t care about finding it, whether I like it or not I’m stuck hearing everything you think. So we’ll just have to tough it out, kid. Now do you have any other questions or can we get to it?**

Izuku gave a small nod and walked towards his computer and sat down, he turned on the machine and did his best to ignore the All Might wallpaper that popped up as the computer turned. He quickly opened up a browser before Hank could see the wallpaper.

**You know I saw that right?**

‘Shut up’

**Heh, okay so to start I need you to concentrate on what you can hear around you, trust me the sooner we do this the fewer headaches you’ll have later on.**

‘Uh ok’ at Hank's request Izuku began to listen to the sounds around him wondering why the ghost asked him to do so.

**What can you hear?**

‘Just the Computer fan and some cars outside.’

**Ok, now I want you to think of your room as a box and your hearing is inside that box, what I want you to do is hear beyond that box. Hear the sounds going on outside it.**

‘O-ok, I’ll try.’

Izuku closed his eyes and focused on hearing what was outside of his room, on hearing beyond the box. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t pick up any new sounds, he groaned in frustration at his apparent failure.

‘I can’t do it. What am I doing wrong?’

**You’re trying, that’s the problem, you’re not doing. Never go for try, always go for just fuckin do it. If you try to hear outside the box you’ll never accomplish it. What you need to do is not to try but to do it.**

‘That doesn't make any sense.’

**Not right now but it will, later on, don’t try and hear, just hear that’s all it is.**

Izuku sighed and closed his eyes once more and focused on hearing outside his room, to hear what’s going on around his self contained world. But this time he didn’t try as hard as he did earlier, just hearing what was around his room. And he began to pick up a new sound, one that wasn’t there before. The sound of wind rustling through trees.

**That’s it focus.**

Izuku picked up another sound, it was coming from below him, it sounded like two people talking… no shouting at each other. The people in the apartment below him were arguing with each other, it sounded like the two were a couple that was accusing each other of cheating on the other one. Izuku grimaced a little at the rather harsh words the two were exchanging.

Izuku heard something above him, the people that loved above him were doing something, maybe it was some kind of a workout if he had to go on the sounds they were making.

**Heh, guess you’re still too young for that kind of stuff.**

Izuku became a little confused at Hank's words, but he shrugged them off and continued to listen around him.

Then he heard the sound of a car pulling up on the apartment lot. He opened his eyes and realized that it was seven pm on the dot. ‘How long had I been doing this for?’

**Three hours fifty-four minutes and thirty-five seconds to be exact.**

Izuku felt a little uncomfortable at how easily Hank had kept the time and the exactness of it.

**You're not the first one to be creeped out by it.**

Izuku shook his head and went back into the living room to greet his mother. Further training would have to wait until then.

**Oh please take your time. It’s not like we only have ten months to get you ready for the UA exam.**

Izuku paused and facepalmed, how could he forget? He had to work twice as hard as other kids his age to even have a chance to get in.

‘Ok so what else do I need to know?’

**Well, you remember what happened at your school's cafeteria, how slow everything else felt, and how fast you were. Yeah that my green-haired friend is called Bullet-Time, when Bullet-Time is activated it floods your body with Nexus enhanced adrenaline, slowing down your sense of time and making you as fast as a bullet. And the martial arts shit you showed off was me because we’re sharing the same mind now you have access to my kick-ass reflexes.**

Izuku’s eyes widened. ‘Does that mean I know Kung Fu?’

**What no, you don’t know jack shit about fighting yet, you just got my honed reflexes so you got an edge on other beginners but that doesn't translate to ass-kicking ability. And Kung-Fu is overrated garbage anyways. Alright now what is your goal, why do you want power?**

‘W-well, I always wanted to be a hero, to always be there for people that need saving and to protect those that aren’t able to protect themselves.’

**Hmm, that’s nice and all but you can’t protect everyone kido, no matter how hard you try people are going to die. And besides, how do you even know that all aspiring heroes have the same noble goals you do.**

‘W-well they’re trying to become heroes so-’

**Let me stop you right there. A person’s goal doesn't matter if they're a shitty human being. Like that Ketchup guy, you fought earlier.**

‘His names Katsuki actually, and-’

**I don’t care, you know what, search up a hero any hero and I’ll give my honest opinion on em.**

Izuku thought for a moment before looking up the Hell Flame hero Endeavor

‘Ok let’s start with the number two Hero Endeavor, while hotheaded, he’s saved countless people and has stopped multiple villains and has the highest number of resolved cases of any hero, he a model hero and someone I loo-’

**He’s a wife-beater.**

‘W-WHAT!? N-no he’s a hero how could he do something like that?!’

**Look at the fucking guy and tell me that does not scream ‘I beat my wife like a fucking pinata’ hell the fucker probably beats his kids too. And from what I can see he doesn't seem to give a shit about the consequences of his action, seriously what kind of psycho torches a building to beat one guy? I mean I’d do that but I’m not exactly a hero now am I.**

‘W-what?’

**That’s beside the point, look up someone else.**

Izuku quickly searched up another hero, one he had seen recently what came up was the video showing off her debut.

‘This is Mt. Lady the giant hero, she-’

**Is a massive show off, the fucker she dropped kicked was already getting his ass whooped. And look at the way she flaunts her ass, she craves attention, hell she looks like she came out of one of Deimos’s sick hentai’s.**

Izuku felt a light blush on his face as he realized that My. Lady's costume was rather… compromising in nature. But soon a question was brought to the forefront of his mind.

‘Uh, w-who’s Deimos?’

**Some horny nerd I knew back then. Anyways you got anyone better than this? You know what, on second thought I don’t want to see any more heroes I have a question I need answering.**

‘Uh sure, what is it?’

**If you want to protect people from villains and criminals, wouldn't it be more effective to just, I don’t know, get rid of the shitstains of society?**

‘L-like jail?’

**No not jail, with how high the crime rates in this place seem to be wouldn’t it be better to start offing the fuckers making life miserable for civvies?**

‘W-WHAT!? N-No that’s- I- we don’t have the right to make that decision. I’m not a murderer!’

**Oh please, nobody would miss these people but you're too much of a pussy to get your hands dirty so god forbid you blow some assholes brains out.**

Izuku stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in anger at Hank's words, and began to yell at the voice in his head like some sort of crazy person.

“Listen here! Just because I won’t go around playing Judge, Jury, and Executioner just because some demented dead guy told me to! Refusing to kill someone even if they deserve it doesn’t mean I’m soft! YOU GOT THAT! For what they’ve done I’ll break their bones, bruise their body, Fuck I’ll even cripple them just because I can! But no matter what you say or do I AM NOT SOME MURDERER! Not like you.”

The sudden confidence that surged within Izuku began to slowly dissipate as Hank remained silent, no snarky quips or insults came from the voice. Slowly unease crept into the greenette as a deafening silence washed over his room. His stomach began to sink into a pit as he felt a surge of murderous intent from the formerly dead man, so much hate that it suffocated the room with its presence, until suddenly and fortunately it disappeared bathing the room in silence. The silence was then shattered when Hank began to speak his gruff voice taking over the room. 

**You know what, I forgive you,** ** _friend._** **How can I expect you to have the guts to kill yet, hell it wasn’t until I was seventeen did I claim my first kill, and even then I puked my guts out afterward. So I understand the hesitance.** ** _However, don’t think that you won’t escape the consequences of your actions, I’ll see you in your dreams tonight_** ** _friend._**

  
  


Izuku shuddered at Hanks' words, fear creeping into him at what the sociopath in his head was going to do to him. But in the end, he was just glad that Hank didn’t bring his mom into this, he couldn’t bear to see any harm come to her. He had to protect her from his own problems.

“Izuku I’m home!”

The young boy was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his mother’s voice. The voice of the person he loved most. And it was then that he realized how tired he felt, and how much he wanted to hug his mom and not let go. He wanted to tell her, about the bullying, about the ghost haunting his mind, and about All Might, But how could he place that weight on her? 

* * *

Izuku dreaded what waited for him in his dream, what the sociopath living in his head was going to do to him and it’s not like he could just tell his mom about it. ‘Hey, Mom just wanted to let you know a murderous ghost that’s been dead for over two-hundred is living in my head’ there was no way in hell that she would believe him, and on the off chance, he didn't know how she’d react. Either way, he couldn’t bear putting his problems on her, she didn’t deserve that.

Izuku calmed himself as best he could, ‘Inhale, exhale, and count to ten. Everything is going to work out in the end.’

With that Izuku closed his eyes and drifted off into the dreary void that was his mind.

Izuku opened his eyes and quickly realized that he wasn’t in his room but instead in a large gray room with no decoration to speak of. It felt like he was in a recently abandoned warehouse. When he looked over himself he realized that he was wearing some kind of grey sweatsuit and equally gray shoes.

**“Took you long enough** **_pal.”_ **

Izuku jumped at the voice and quickly spun around coming face to face with his new mentor. Hank J Wimbleton.

Needless to say, Izuku’s face went pale upon looking at the man and just how  _ big  _ he was, easily taller than All Might, and while not as bulky as the Number one hero, Hank looked like he was strong enough to rip a man in half with ease.

The man looked like some kind of modern-day ninja, with a black high tech-looking ski-mask with what looked like a built-in respirator and a pure black tactical outfit, something you’d see in some Spec-Ops game. The thing that drew Izuku’s attention the most, however, were the two red vortexes where eyes were supposed to be.

‘Just like me…’

Another similarity he noticed was Hank’s right arm, like his own it was covered in chitinous plates and had spikes and barbs running all over the limb; it differed from his own in the fact that the arm was bright red. Compared to the man himself the red arm was kinda… goofy looking.

**“Tch and to think I was going to go easy on you”**

“W-wait! I-I’m s-s-sorry! I-”

**“Can it kid, you’re gonna have to grow a backbone if you wanna be a hero so we're gonna have to work on your social stat.”**

Izuku’s fear was slowly replaced by confusion.

“Don’t you mean my social skills?”

**“No. Anyways since you want to become a tight wearing jack-ass we’re going to work on your combat skills, specifically your hand-to-hand.”**

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows at Hank’s words, ‘why does he hate heroes?’

“If you dislike hero’s so much then why are you helping me become one?”

**“I’m not, see I’m doing this as insurance that you’ll live longer, if you bite the dust then I go back to being stuck in non-existence while you go to the pearly gates. And personally, I don’t really want to go back to that.**

“Oh, so you’re only training me for purely selfish reasons then?”

**“Stupid question since you already had my answer. Now before you say something stupid let’s start with your training, the… beginner course if you will, now assume a fighting stance.”**

Izuku blinked at the sudden command and before he could raise his hands he felt something knee-shaped crash into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying across the room in a coughing and sputtering mess. Cradling his hurt stomach.

“Th- _ *cough, cough*  _ that’s not fair!”

Hank stared at the boy and sighed heavily.

**“There is no such thing as a fair fight kid, no such thing as warrior’s honor, you either win or you lose, and to maximize your chance of winning you make the other guy play by your rules. Make them regret the day they decided to fight you. Do you think a villain is gonna give you a breather when they’re kicking your ass? Do you think heroes fight fairly when going against some murderous psycho?**

“Y-yes?”

Pain flashed over Izuku as Hank stomped down on his left hand, grinding his heel into the boy's hand for a few moments before stepping off allowing the greenette to cradle his hand.

**“Wrong answer pal, Now get the fuck back up.”**

Izuku slowly got back up, the pain in his stomach and hand making it almost impossible to stand. Before he even got back up to his feet he felt Hank’s fist crash into his face sending him crashing into the floor once more.

**“By the way, your opponents won’t sit on their asses looking pretty while you take your sweet time getting up. So you gotta get up quick and beat the ever-loving shit out of your opponent, and another thing fight effectively; when your opponent goes down, make sure they stay down, like this.**

As to punctuate his point Hank kicked Izuku’s side, and he did it hard enough to launch the boy a good distance away.

Izuku could barely breathe and he felt like throwing up, pain-racked his body and it was impossible for him to move. He wanted this to be over already.

**“Already pooped? Well too bad, get up.”**

Through whimpers and groans of pain, Izuku managed to squeak out some semblance of a reply for his trainer.

“... H-hurts…”

**“Awww does the whittle baby have a boo-boo, though fucking luck pal, now get the fuck back up cause if you don’t get up I’ll just keep on kicking ya until I’ve broken every bone in your body. And tell you what if you do get up, I’ll go** **_easier_ ** **on you.”**

As much as his body protested Izuku forced himself to get up, he pushed himself up using all the strength he had and jumped a good distance away from Hank to think up a plan.

Unfortunately for the boy Hank acted first and had already lept towards the boy at mind-numbingly high speeds. The man was so fast that he was practically a blur. Izuku had to do something and do it quickly, with as much force as he could muster he flipped over the assassin.

Or he would have if Izuku hadn’t felt something clamp down on his ankle. Izuku’s eyes widened at the pressure he felt around his ankle.

“Wha-”

Izuku was slammed into the floor hard enough for the boy to bounce off it and for cracks to form around where he was slammed down on.

Izuku didn’t have time to rest and quickly put the pain out of his mind and rolled away from the heel of a boot that came crashing down where his head used to be. The concrete cracking further under the force of the kick.

Izuku looked at the still form of Hank and Hank looked back at him, what the deranged man was thinking Izuku didn’t know nor did he want to. Instead, he began to formulate a plan of attack, so far Hank had shown no noticeable weaknesses, Izuku then noticed the large number of concrete fragments littered throughout the room and then looked at Hank’s unprotected eyes.

‘That could work.’

Izuku grabbed a handful of concrete shards and sprinted at the now charging Hank. Just as the two neared each other Izuku threw the shards at Hank’s face causing the assassin to throw a wild hook at the boy.

Izuku raised his armored arm to block the punch, Izuku almost faltered at the force of the punch, the armor plates straining under Hank's monstrous strength. Izuku ignored the pain and aimed a punch at Hank’s face.

Izuku almost tripped as he overextended himself and hit nothing, confusion spread throughout him as he looked around for Hank, ‘He was just in front of me. Where did he go?’ 

His answer came when he felt something sweep his legs from underneath him, sending him falling to the ground once more.

**“Not bad kid, you almost got me, you just needed to be a little faster. Now get up”**

Izuku looked up and saw Hank standing over him, his arms crossed. Izuku needed no further command and got up as fast as he could despite the pain.

“How did you do that? Did you teleport?” 

**“Nope, you just hit my after image. Now that I have a better understanding of your skill level I say it’s time we start your actual training. You ready?”**

Izuku, despite the pain, looked up at Hank determination spreading throughout his body.

“Yes sensei! I’m ready to begin my training!”

**“Hah, you sure are something kid.”**

* * *

Izuku pulled slightly on the collar of the jumpsuit he had got this morning, it wasn’t tight, truth be told he was just nervous. Nervous about what his mom really thought about his Hero training given how worried she looked when he told her. Another part of him was bitter, not at his mom no he could never be angry at her, what was making him bitter was what happened at his school today.

Although he was grateful that the school day was finally over, he was even more grateful that Ka-... Bakugou had elected to ignore him for the entire day, he just wished that the rest of his classmates would leave him alone. Normally his classmates would either sneer at him and hurl insults his way while others would pretend that he didn’t even exist. That changed, instead, people started giving him compliments, saying how cool he was, wanting to hang out with him, heck some girls even started to flirt with him.

And he hated every single bit of it, he hated how disingenuous his classmates were, how fake their newfound affection for him was. They didn’t care about his dreams or his personality, no they only cared about his cool new quirk and he  _ loathed  _ it. He hated how people

**_Hey, keep your cool kid, you should give a rat’s ass about what those hive-minded ass kissers think._ **

Izuku sighed, Hank’s right, he should focus more on getting to the street where he’s supposed to meet All Might and begin his training, well his training under All Might at least. And thinking back Izuku is still surprised at the lack of pain he felt when he woke up given how brutally Hank had beaten him, more surprising was how Izuku felt stronger and far faster than yesterday. And all the combat techniques Hank had taught him were still fresh in his mind and came to him as easily as breathing did, it’s as if he had been learning to fight his entire life.

**_What can I tell you kid, My Advanced Teaching technique can’t be beaten. Now, all we have to do is set you up on a diet._ **

Izuku rested his chin in his hand while keeping a steady pace, ‘Maybe All Might’s already made one for me. Speaking of the Hero, Izuku could hear the man up ahead, he heard him talking to someone but he couldn’t hear anyone else other than All Might. He couldn’t hear what All Might was saying but he knew he was talking. ‘Is he on the phone with someone?’

As Izuku turned the corner he saw All Might Pacing about in his non-muscular form talking into a phone. All Might turned towards him almost immediately and Izuku froze slightly before shaking his head and began walking towards the hero. All Might, in turn, hung up his call whispering something to the person on the other end, and Transformed into his Heroic Form.

**“Young Midoriya, glad you were able to make it in time, follow me.”**

Izuku did as All Might asked him too and followed the Number One Hero, it didn’t take them long to get to their destination which was … a dump, why did All Might take him to a dump?

“Why did you take me to a dump?”

All Might looked at him and sighed.

**“It’s a shame really, this place wasn’t always a dump; it was once Takoba Municipal Beach and it was truly a sight to behold. However, the current of the waves brought piles of trash from the ocean and it soon became a hotspot for illegal dumping and became what you see before you now. And for the why of it, I want you to clean this place up.”**

Izuku looked at All Might confusion written all over his face.

“Why?”

**“So that you could bulk up my boy. Whilst you already have some musculature it’s all artificial a product of your quirk and because of that you are not a fit to inherit my power.”**

“What!? But didn’t you say I was worthy of your power yesterday?”

**“Yes you are worthy, but your body isn’t yet ready to handle the strain One For All has on the body if I were to give you my quirk straight away your body would burst apart like a balloon.”**

“WHAAAAA!? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

**“Because I’d knew you would react that way, so to prepare your body for One for All you will clean every inch of this beach. And let this be your first lesson as well, being a hero is far more than beating up villains and looking; being a hero is first and foremost being a servant to your community and to the people in that community.”**

Izuku looked at All Might in sheer awe, a sort of glee spread throughout his person at hearing the words of his idol. 

**_I hate to disrupt your ass-kissing session but I’ve got a couple of other things I need to teach ya_ **

Izuku blinked and pondered for a bit just what Hank wanted to teach him, it was probably important so he looked back at All Might.

“Um, I-I, well would it be okay If I practiced some abilities of my quirk. I-If that’s ok with you.”

**“HA HA HA, Of course, my boy! One should always learn about their own power before they take on another, and I am rather curious as to what your Quirk can do.”**

Izuku said a quick thank you and walked closer towards the dump, his face paling slightly at just how much garbage there was but he calmed himself down.

‘So what do you need me to do?’

**_See the pile off to your right, the really big one point your arm at it, the mutated one, and keep your body in line with your arm with your feet apart and keep your legs straight._ **

Izuku did as Hank instructed pointing focusing on the pile of trash in front of him and he felt… something buzzing within him wanting to be released.

**_Good now bring you back foot forward and square your shoulders, once you’ve done that bring your arm back like your about to punch someone and after that I want you to focus what your feeling right now into your arm._ **

The movements were simple enough and Izuku did them easily, however, the buzzing feeling in him earlier had now multiplied tenfold and he focused as much of that feeling into his right arm as Hank wanted him too. He felt sparks of green-colored lighting gathering all over his arm, sending waves of pain rolling all over the limb but he ignored the burning sensation and he punched the air in front of him.

The energy gathering in his arm was launched at violent speeds towards the garbage mound exploding on contact atomizing most of the garbage and causing the rest to catch fire.

**_Huh… not like mine at all._ **

Izuku ignored Hanks musing and gasped for air as sweat began to cover his body causing rest his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath, completely oblivious to the shocked expression All Might had on his face.

**“Oh my, Oh my… Oh My Goodness! An Impressive display of power my boy, I’d hate to be on the receiving end of the blast.”**

Izuku looked up at All Might a sense of satisfaction spreading throughout his being.

**“However…”**

Izuku felt his heart stop for a moment

**“You need to learn how to control the output of your quirk, a blast of that size could kill someone if you’re not careful.”**

Izuku gulped and shuddered at the image that suddenly played in his head, the blood surrounding him… he didn’t want that.

“I-I’m sorry All might, I-”

**“Nonsense my boy you have nothing to apologize about, you’re still learning about your quirk so I’d say you have a pass, for the rest of the ten months we’ll work on increasing your control as well as preparing you for One for All.”**

“A-alright sensei, I’m ready to begin my training!”

**“Ha Ha Ha, of course, my boy we’ve wasted enough time as is, let us begin!”**

* * *

Izuku plopped down on his bed, sore all over from the intense workout All Might put him through. But despite the pain, he could only feel joy, joy at finally being able to achieve his long-time dream of becoming a hero. And he had both All Might and Hank to thank for guiding him.

**While I appreciate the thanks, get some shut-eye kid we have a hell of a lot more ground to cover with your training.**

‘R-right.’

Izuku began to close his eyes and slowly he was being taken by a certain warmth that he was becoming to associate with entering his mind.

“HELP!”

Izuku shot up from his bed wide-eyed, was his mind playing tricks on him? No, no that scream was real, he could hear a woman screaming out in fear and a group of people chuckled, behind that he heard someone groaning in pain alongside the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

The scream was exactly ten blocks away northeast of his apartment, how he knew that he didn’t know. What he did know was that he had to do something.

**You know what, yea this could be interesting. But first, dress up, you could get arrested for vigilante bullshit.**

Izuku wasted no time as he quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. He shoved his tea shades onto his face and pulled the hood over his head to better conceal his face. He put on his red shoes as quickly as he could but he decided to leave them untied when he heard another scream, this time far muter than the one before.

He opened his window and looked at the building opposite him. It was just as tall as the Apartment complex he lived in, he took a deep breath and he leaped. The distance separating the two buildings was quite large, but it made no difference to the makeshift ninja who cleared the distance rather easily, he grabbed onto the railing of the fire escape and pulled himself up, and began to climb the rest of the building with frightening speed and efficiency.

Once he reached the top of the building Izuku wasted no time running towards where he last heard the scream jumping over the gaps separating buildings with ease and running so fast that he was able to reach the building above his destination, above the crime that was taking place in front of him.

Disgust and anger began to fill him as he saw six men formed in a group surrounding a woman holding her in place, she looked to be only a few years older than himself, ripping off pieces of her clothes whilst she struggled against them. ‘They're going to rape her.’ His eyes widened at the revelation. He looked around the alley some more and saw two other men kicking at the still form of somebody, they weren’t moving which meant that they were either dead or unconscious, Izuku hoped that it was the latter. 

Izuku took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. ‘Just think of this as a sparring event. Yeah… just sparring.’

Izuku jumped down into the alleyway below, bending his knees slightly at the sudden impact of the ground alerting all of the things as well as the woman.

While startled by Izuku’s sudden appearance at first the thugs grew cocky at the sight of their opponent, slowly the thugs encircled Izuku, leaving no place for him to escape. The biggest thug, probably the leader of the group standing at 198 centimeters, the man looked rather intimidating with a large scar running across his face and his bald head covered in tattoos. 

“Well looky here boys, we got’s ourselves a ‘hero’! Hahaha”

As the man laughed the rest of his cronies laughed alongside him, mocking the seemingly calm boy. His unflinchingness caused the lead thug to glare at the boy for a moment, but he quickly replaced it with a grin.

“Well ‘hero’ why don’t we show you what happens to trouble mak-”

The ruffian was halted when Izuku shot forward faster than any of the hugs could track and slammed a right uppercut into the leader’s jaw. Izuku punched with enough force to split open the man's chin as well as crack the criminals' jaw in half and showering the surrounding area and everyone in it with thugs cracked teeth.

Before any of the things could react Izuku jabbed his left first into a nearby thug's nose breaking it entirely with the force of the blow as well as knocking the man out instantly. Just as quickly Izuku's right leg kicked into another thug's knee snapping the joint like a rotten matchstick causing the thug to crash into the ground while howling in pain.

One of the thugs managed to knock himself out of his stupor and charged the boy throwing a wild haymaker at the vigilante’s head. Izuku easily blocked the haymaker and kneed the thug in the groin.

***POP***

Hard enough that an audible pop reverberated throughout the alley, and Izuku swore that he could see the man's soul leave his body, he thought that he may have gone a bit too far with that one but he ignored that and focused on the next thug.

He turned towards the other four criminals, his eyes glowing far brighter than normal. The light emanating from his glasses began to bathe the alley with blood-red light. The thugs stared at the boy in complete fear, in fact, one of them looked like they were going to piss themselves.

Just as Izuku was going to charge them. “Fuck this.” One of them said as he began to sprint away from the boy with the rest following soon after. Izuku could have easily caught up to them, he knew he could but he decided that they were no threat. 

He turned to see the woman checking on the person the other two things were beating. He saw that it was a man that looked very similar to the woman. ‘Twins?’ he shook his head and lept onto a nearby fire escape and began to scale the rest of the building so fast that one would have thought that the hero in training had scaled buildings all his life.

The journey back home took just as much time as getting to the crime did. By the time Izuku had gotten back, he hadn’t even sweated an ounce. Hell, he felt like he could go back out for another outing. 

**I know you’ve got your blood pumping and your riding high right now. But you still have to get some proper gear and not some random clothes you threw on at the last minute, And what if you meet someone hero out on patrol, you’d be fucked?**

Izuku nodded at Hanks' words, the voice was right and he had to prepare for next time. And right now the best way to prepare was to meet with Hank and his dreams, so he kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed. And he went back, back to the warehouse where he began his second round of training. 

* * *

  
  


**ALL MIGHT STATS**

**F=HORRIBLE D=ABOVE HORRIBLE C=DECENT B=GREAT A=AMAZING S=HEROIC**

**STRENGTH: S**

**AGILITY: S**

**ENDURANCE: S**

**INTELLECT: A**

**TACTICAL: S**

**AWARENESS: A**

**SOCIAL: S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Izuku is picking fights now. Oh, how fast they grow up. And in the end part, Izuku went 44 miles per hour or 70 Km/h


	4. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a good time before a party-pooper ruins everything.

**2.5**

**(Play SkyMix_RMT-Volgion)**

**Somewhere in LIMBO…**

  
  


Hank slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the unending darkness surrounding his little concrete island in the sky. He allowed himself a small smile, or rather something mimicking a smile. He hopped up to a standing position and looked over the edge of his temporary paradise, staring at another concrete island below him.

His Smile became a manic grin as he sensed the life form wandering around on the patch of land. Each of them was armed, and he could feel himself getting giddy; it’s been too long since he’s had a good fight. Even if they were grunts.

He leaped over the edge, into the void below. And came crashing down onto an unsuspecting schmuck, causing said schmuck to become a red stain on the floor.

Hank looked up to see that he was surrounded by dozens of people, looking to kill him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He charged at the mob, his movements faster than any one person could track; with a quick jab one Hank’s fist was implanted into one person’s chest, and with a quick tug he ripped out the man’s heart. The act seemingly paralyzes the group, filling them with fear.

Before any of the victims could react Hank grabbed another person’s head and ripped it off, spine and all, and began using it to clobber those closest to him. Breaking bone with every strike leaving behind a dozen bloodied bodies and staring down those in front of him.

One person broke out of their paralyzed state and charged the sociopath with a katana. They barely had to react as Hank grasped the handle of the Katana and snatched it out of their hands and cut their head in half in one motion. 

He blocked another attack from behind and stabbed the offending attacker, all around him the once scared people were rallied to kill him. Oh, how naive they are.

Without looking he dodged another attack and cut the man’s arms off leaving him flailing and screaming like a little bitch.

He ducked under another strike and lopped the fuckers legs off, leaving the poor bastard to bleed to death.

He looked to see five people running at him, furry in their eyes and weapons held high. In an instant, his blade flashes five times and five bodies fell to the ground with large cuts on their bodies.

It seemed his prey had enough of attacking in turns and all came at him at once, he was surrounded on all sides by over a dozen people; all wanting to kill him. Unfortunately for them, he was just getting started.

**BULLET TIME: ACTIVATED**

Everything slowed down to a crawl, and Hank got to work. With one swing he decapitated three victims; with another slash, two were disemboweled.

With a swift kick, he broke another’s leg like a toothpick, he then flipped over the crowded and was now behind them. He cut four victims in half and gutted another.

**BULLET TIME: DEACTIVATED**

Now only two victims remained, the one he broke the knee of and some young fucker that looked like he was going to piss his pants. Then the kid had the audacity to run away, Hank was having none of that as his sword had been thrust into the kids’ abdomen severing his spinal cord and causing him to rapidly bleed out.

Hank kicked him off without a second thought and turned towards the last victim who was looking at the assassin with fear in his eyes.

“W-wait pl-”

Hank drove his sword through the man’s head, killing him instantly.

He then turned to the building the grunts were going too and felt a Cheshire smile grow on what was left of his face.

**Oh boy here I go killing again.**

Hank ran to the entrance of the building and punched it open sending the door to crash into an agent, killing him instantly and leaving behind a red stain. As Hank looked into the room he saw a dozen Agents and a couple of ATP Engineers.

**“So. Who wants to go first?”**

One Agent tried to get his gun out but Hank charged his mutated arm and shot out a nexus bolt, ripping two Agents apart in a shower of gore.

Hank acted quickly and grabbed an Engineer and threw the fucker at another engineer with enough force to turn both bodies into mush. He dodged gunfire from one agent wielding a Deagle before punching him with the force of a speeding car crushing bone and causing organs to explode within the man’s body.

An Engineer leaped at him with a knife, Hank just grabbed him with his un-mutated arm and slammed him into the ground turning half the victim’s body into a yellow paste.

He charged up another Nexus bolt and shot it forward ripping three agents and an engineer in half.

He felt someone trying to climb on him, with an annoyed grunt he pulled off the offending climber and was met with a sheepish looking Agent.

“So with the benefit of hindsight -AAAAAAAAA!”

Hank decided to crush the cunt’s ribcage, getting a small amount of satisfaction and the pain on the man’s face.

He dropped the corpse and walked into the next room.

He leaped towards another agent smashing his fist into the man and sending him flying away, he jumped to the side to dodge some gunfire and sprung forward uppercutting an Engineer ripping the man’s head off and causing it to become a smear on the ceiling. 

He punched another agent behind him, killing the fucker instantly. He sidestepped more gunfire before kicking the shooter with the force of a wrecking ball.

He rolled out of the way of more gunfire and turned to see a Soldat, he leaped towards the not so super-soldier and swung his mutated fist at the head, smashing it in two, showering both Hank and the room with Yellow blood.  **Well, that was fun.**

He turned towards the next room and walked towards it, continuing his slaughter of the unprepared AAHW goons.

With every attack, Hank ruptured organs and pulverized bones, making short work of the AAHW fodder. His Nexus bolts turned agents, engineers, and soldats alike into mush. Cleaning out room after room of the AAHW scum. His attacks were brutal, without mercy; bordering on sadistic with how he butchered the soldiers. Oftentimes not even leaving a recognizable body.

And he loved it so much. Death. Destruction.  **Madness.**

He lived for it. For he knew nothing else.

**_UPLOAD STARTED_ **

Hank almost tripped as he felt a sudden surge of pain rack his body, he looked around in confusion before jumping out of more gunfire. He picked up the remains of a Soldat and threw it at the soon to be victims, nailing one and killing him instantly with the force of the throw.

Hank leaped towards the group, his punches and kicks turning the mooks into red and yellow leaking pinatas. Killing dickwipes and scumbags is almost as sweet as pie;  _ almost. _

He jumped back from the large hammer almost twice his size struck where he used to be; he looked and saw a MAG Agent. Hank felt his blood begin to pump, he was wondering when they would get serious.

He jumped to the side dodging the Hammer before shooting a Nexus bolt towards the unfriendly giant ripping a large chunk of flesh off the abomination, causing it to shriek in pain.

It raised it’s hammer once more, but Hank acted first.

**BULLET TIME: ACTIVATED** **  
** **  
** Hank shot forward, round-house kicking the MAG’s knee, shattering the joint and causing the thing to fall forward.

Hank then slammed his unmutated fist into the giant’s chest, crushing the thing’s ribcage and collapsing its heart and lungs.

**BULLET TIME: DEACTIVATED**

**Guess what?**

Hank rolled forward dodging another MAGs pistol fire. Hank weaved in between shots as the MAG got more and more frustrated. Hank jumped forward and grabbed the previous MAGs hammer, wielding it effortlessly and bringing it into the pistol MAGs head; Smashing it into multiple pieces, causing brain matter to shower the area.  **It’s hammer time.**

Hank took a moment to look at the violence he caused, and he had to say. Not bad.

**_UPLOAD AT 45%_ **

Pain shot through Hank once more as Improbable energy came off him in sparks, causing burns to decorate his already damaged body. Hank clutched his head in pain.  **What’s going on?**

Hank picked himself up and went into the next room, front-kicking a Soldat sending the mook careening away. He then smashed his mutated fist into an agent before charging up another Nexus bolt and tore all those unfortunate enough to be in the blast-zone.

He Jumped forward and kicked another Engineers head clean off, sending it crashing into an agent and firmly locking the engineer’s head in the agent's body.

Hank grabbed another Agent and tore the front of this ribcage out. 

He jumped out of some pistol fire before grabbing a nearby table and using it to pulp the shooter.

**_UPLOAD AT 85%_ **

Hank almost collapsed at the pain surging throughout his body, He pulled off the lower part of his respirator revealing his iron jaw and lipless mouth before puking blood. He wiped a sleeve against his mouth and pulled up his respirator again.

Suddenly a Nexus Tendril shot out from the wall and connected to Hank, lifting him from the ground. Something Hank tried to fight against to no avail.

**No. You can’t boss me around**

Hank grabbed the tendril with both hands and ripped it in two and began to jog towards the next room shoulder checking an agent and sending said agent flying away from the force of the blow.

He then grabbed a Soldat before ripping him in two with his hands. He punched an Engineer in the neck and kicked another agent in the groin all while dodging gunfire from all directions.

As he was about to slaughter the rest of the mooks their heads exploded, leaving Hank alone to fume at his kills being stolen.

“Ever the blood-knight Hank. Do you ever think of anything other than killing?”

Hank turned and felt anger surged within him at the sight of the little shit in front of him.

**“Thought I told you to never interfere with my business,** **_Doc”_ **

“No need for hostilities Hank, I need you for another job. Some relatively light work for someone such as yourself. In fact, I’ve taken the liberty of already uploading you.”

Hank’s anger sore tenfold, so that’s why he felt like Sanfords Punching bag on a Monday. And he had this cunt Doctor to thank for it.

**_UPLOAD AT 98%_ **

Hank fell down, the only thing keeping him up is his hands. He glared hatefully at the mask-wearing asshole in front of him.

**“I’ll rip your spleen out”**

2BDamned checked something on his tablet before looking back at Hank.

“I have no doubt that you will try Hank. But please do it after the mission.”

Hank sighed before standing up again.  **“Alright, what will I be doing?”**

Doc looked at him and Hank could feel the smug smile radiating from the asshole. Hell, the guy wasn’t even a Doctor, why did he call him that?

“You’ll be teaching  _ Mr.Wimbleton.  _ Congratulations.”

**“WHAT!?!?!?”**

**_UPLOAD COMPLETE_ **

Hank was suddenly shot off towards a portal that had formed in the void, all while cursing out the man that had forced him to do something he really didn’t want to do. 

**“YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-”**

Hanks’s curse was never finished as the portal swallowed him whole, taking him to one of the cruelest places imaginable. The mind of a teenage boy.

“Hmm, well that’s all taken care of.”

2BDamned heard footsteps and turned his head to see one of his agents walking towards him.

“Jeez Louise, that Hank guy sure knows how to fuck AAHW assholes up. But couldn’t you have gotten Jebus to teach the kid, cause from what I’ve read of Hank… are you sure this will work boss?”

Doc couldn’t help but smirk at his subordinate’s question. “Have some faith in Mr. Wimbleton. And besides, getting Jebus to train Midoriya wouldn’t have been anywhere near as fun as this.”

The agent sweatdropped at his boss’s reasoning before shrugging and moving back into another room. He still had to clean up the rest of the AAHW goons Hank hadn’t killed yet.

He sighed before pulling out his P90, today was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________

**SUBJECT STATS: HANK J. WIMBLETON**

**STRENGTH: A** **  
** **  
** **AGILITY: S** **  
** **  
** **SPEED: S** **  
** **  
** **ENDURANCE: S** ****

**INTELLECT: A**

**************TACTICAL: S** **  
** ****

**AWARENESS: A**

**SOCIAL: C**

**SUBJECT SIDENOTE: The subject** is extremely Dangerous if released into the modern world as it could have seriously negative effects wherever he is dropped. The full extent of the subjects’ powers is unknown. The estimated survival rate of the Average Hero against the subject is 1%, even less so for the Average Villain, due to subjects views on… “Piece of shit scumbags”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys been a while. Sorry for the short chapter but it has a load of action and some plot relevance. And if you're wondering where I ran off to I wrote two other long-fics and a one-shot. So check those out if you want more cool stuff. Anyways cya guys next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month 1-5, Izuku discovers something that will change him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I got it done, was busy with a whole lot of stuff. Hope you enjoy it.

_ Seven years earlier _

Izuku sat by himself… again. Everybody he thought he could count on was abandoning him. The only person he could rely on was his mommy. 

“Hey look! It’s Deku the half foreigner! Maybe his dad left cause He knew Deku would be quirkless!”

One child called out, causing more attention to focus on the young boy. Bringing more abuse to rain down on him

Izuku shot up, anger welling up inside him as tears ran down his face. “S-SHUT UP! Papa will be back! J-just you see!”

“Then why haven’t you met him yet? Why hasn’t he ever come to school before?”

The question stung, it stung in the worst way, in the way that it was right. Izuku slowly retreated into himself and more and more barbs came at him.

“DEKU! DEKU! NEVER KNEW HIS DADDY!”

“DEKU! DEKU! PAPA KNEW HE WAS A DEKU!”

“DEKU! DEKU! SON OF A FOREIGNER!” 

Izuku could only cry as the other children made fun of him and as the adults ignored what was happening to him. He wanted it to stop

“Pl-please. Daddy, please make them stop.”

**…**

**But nobody came**

* * *

**SUBJECT STATUS: ALIVE**

**Time Frame**

**Month One**

**20 days after Upload**

* * *

Izuku tried to get back up but was stopped when he was kicked in the side hard enough to send him flying, only stopping when he crashed into the concrete wall.

He slowly got up and got into a defensive stance to protect himself from whatever Hank was planning to do. Only to be surprised when he saw the Assassin nowhere.

Izuku looked around trying to spot his (tor)mentor, not seeing him anywhere. Izuku didn’t dare take his guard down in case this was another one of Hank's tricks.

He was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed back down into the floor; before he could even think to counter-attack the air was knocked out of him once more when Hank stomped on Izuku’s stomach.

As Izuku clutched his stomach in pain Hank began another one of his lectures.

**_“You didn’t let your guard down even when you didn’t see a threat. That’s good, but you didn’t use your senses as well as you could have. You need to stop seeing it as a passive power and start using your hearing more actively. That’s a mistake I paid very heavily for._ **

Izuku got up and did a quick bow of respect. “Thank you sensei. I’ll learn from my mistakes.”

**_“Heh, damn right you will. Now I wanna see what you can do with your arm.”_ **

“You mean my Nexus Bolt?”

**_“No, I wanna see if you can do this.”_ **

Izuku waited for a moment so Hank could show what he was talking before realizing the words didn’t come out of Hank’s mouth. He Looked down at Hank’s mutated hand and saw a small thin line. He almost screamed when it opened.

**_“Sup.”_ ** It was almost surreal looking at the hand mouth… thing, actually talking to him.

“H-how?”

**_“Crazy right? Taking Talk to the hand to a whole new level. Now you try it, it’s not that hard, promise.”_ **

Izuku hesitated for a moment before bringing up his right hand and concentrated. And after a moment a small thin line appeared on the palm of his hand; soon it opened up revealing his own… hand mouth. He will never get used to this.

**_“Ok, now on to what exactly this freak of science can do. Watch and learn grass boy.”_ **

Two ten-foot concrete pillars shot up from the ground and Izuku barely flinched this time, stuff like this had become routine in his training regime. And thanks to Hank Izuku was begging to actually  _ enjoy  _ cleaning up the beach.

Izuku stopped his inner lament as Hank raised his mutated limb, pointing it towards one of the pillars, the hand mouth opened up as small amounts of nexus energy arced across the arm.

***SCKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

Izuku clamped his hands down on his ears as the mouth let out a deafening wail that visibly pulsed through the air; the sonic scream breaking the concrete apart in seconds.

The Youth gaped at the sheer power of the wail and looked at the mouth on his hand; wondering just how many powers he had.

**_“Cool right? Now you do it, this should be a hell of a lot easier to control than your nexus bolt so you won’t be able to kill someone. Which I still think is a pussy move on your part.”_ **

Izuku frowned at the last part “Just because I won’t kill people, doesn’t make me a pussy.”

**_“Yeah, sure. Just do the fuckin thing already.”_ **

Izuku’s frown deepened at Hank’s dismissal but he just let it go and pointed his hand at the other concrete pillar. Focusing nexus energy a small amount of pain rose in his hand when the mouth opened up. 

***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA***

A sonic scream shot out of the palm of his hand and while not as powerful as Hanks the wail’s effects were shown immediately as the concrete began to break apart almost instantly. And after a while, the pillar was left barely standing.

Izuku then willed the mouth to close and it did so at once. The young man stared at his hand for a moment before looking at the pillar again; surprise running through him as he looked at the rubble around the pillar.

He was broken out of his revere when Hank spoke up.  **_“You really need to get the muttering under control man… It’s kindy freaky.”_ **

Embarrassment spread throughout him as he put a hand over his mouth. He squeaked out a small sorry. Something that made Hank angry.

**_“And would ya stop apologizing all the damn time?_ **

“U-uh, yeah.”

Hank could only sign at his students’ lack of self-esteem. Brought him back to his teenage years for some reason; once he was there he couldn’t help but note how much he acted like the grass-head in front of him.

That was all before he grew a spine of course.

* * *

Izuku sat still, looking at the food his mom made for breakfast. He was too busy thinking about how exactly he would go about fighting his best…  _ former  _ best friend. He didn’t want to but Hank said that this would be the best way to ‘Grow a fucking spine.’ As the former assassin so eloquently put it.

“Are you okay Izu honey? You barely touched your food.”

Izuku looked up and saw his mom looking at him with worry in her eyes. “I’m fine mom, really. I’m just… thinking about stuff.”

“What kind of stuff… if you mind me asking.”

Izuku thought for a moment before holding up his mutated hand. “Well, this stuff.”

Inko looked at her son with no small amount of worry before sighing and grasping his hand in her own; holding it tightly. Izuku smiled a little and so did Inko, they just sat there, holding hands.

**(** She’s happy for you, but worried you might get yourself hurt. But when she looks at you; she can’t help but think of  _ HIM. _ **)**

Izuku pulled back and looked at his hand; confusion spread throughout him. He looked back at his mom and saw a hurt look on her face before it washed away in a moment.

“I’m… sorry, you’re gonna be late to school and I was-”

“NO!” I mean i-it’s fine. I’m sorry. I’ll see you after school mom. I love you.”

Izuku got up and grabbed his bag and walked out of the door, not before hearing his mom saying that she loved him too.

‘Hank, why did you say that?’

**Say what?**

‘That! Back when me and my mom were-’

**Listen,** **_pal,_ ** **I didn’t say jackshit back then. So fuck off with your bullshit.**

Izuku mentally narrowed his eyes at the sociopathic man living in his head. After a few seconds he sighed and began to walk towards his school, intent to just get the day done and over with; all while avoiding his growing list of  _ friends.  _ He hated even thinking about those guys.

Izuku stopped for a moment, he never really realized just how far he had gotten in half a month.

He had this… fire in him now; just a few months ago he absolutely dreaded getting into a fight. But now; he practically relished in confronting thugs, in stopping them. Sure it could be exhausting when they just kept coming at him, but it was… fun.

**Why’d ya stop?**

Izuku shook his head and continued to walk towards his school at an even pace.

‘Nothing, it’s just… everything changed so suddenly, you know? Like a month ago I was just some quirkless nobody, but now I have all these powers and All Might want me to be his successor… it’s all so much. What if I can’t do this.’

**That’s loser talk, no loser talk from you pally. You got these powers because you deserve them, All Might’s training you because you deserve it. Think of it as the universe rewarding your good karma or something. The point is to stop getting all philosophical and shit; stuff’s bad for your mental health.**

‘But-’

**Ok if you want a serious answer, then stop thinking of why the universe is the way that it is. Just accept that it’s a chaotic mess and then we have to make the best of it.** **Some people have it worse than others sure, but things usually get better after a while, you just gotta keep on going on.**

* * *

**You look like a giant nerd!**

Izuku sighed for what felt like the 50th time that night. ‘Hank, please. It’s not my fault I couldn’t find the Ski Mask!’

**Whatever you say ya big ol’ NEEEEEEERRD!**

Izuku tried his best to ignore the assassin and went back to watching over the warehouses near the harbor, the old All Might mask covering his face. Some two-bit drug dealer he beat the crap out of told him that something huge was going to happen in this area.

So after dropping the dealer in front of the police station Izuku made his way to the warehouses near the waterfront and began waiting

**You still look like a nerd you know.**

Izuku groaned and was about to argue with the demented ghost; but stopped when he saw a couple of cars pull up, multiple people stepping out of them; all of them wearing high-class suits. Izuku could recognize them anywhere. Yakuza.

**These chumps? Just get this finished with will ya?**

Izuku needed no more prodding and leaped off the apartment building, landing on the one of Yakuza; a loud crunch emanating from the man. He was worried he accidentally killed the gangster, but a weak groan confirmed the man wasn’t dead.

Izuku would’ve sighed in relief if a chain hadn’t suddenly wrapped itself around his neck. He was pulled onto the ground harshly as the other Yakuza began to surround and beat on him.

Izuku nearly fainted from the pain but he forced himself up and smashed one of his elbows into one thug's groin and the other into one's throat. With some breathing room he jumped up and scissor kicked two of the yakuza.

Once he landed he blocked a punch from one of the thugs and Izuku threw two right hooks into the man's liver before back kicking another yakuza in the jaw.

One Yakuza swung at him with a tanto blade; Izuku barely had enough time to dodge as the blade cut open his hoodie and slashed a long red line in Izuku’s chest. He swung his armored hand at the yakuza’s wrist and shattered it before backhanding the man; knocking him back.

He ducked under a strike from behind and swept the legs of his would-be attacker, following up with an elbow drop smashing the thug’s nose into a paste, causing the man to go unconscious.

He then grabbed the arm of another thug attempting to attack him and threw the yakuza over his shoulder, and with a swift pull dislocated the shoulder. 

He rolled out of the way from the last thugs’ attack, the last man standing held a bat in his hand and stared at the blood-covered Izuku in fear. After a short standoff Izuku launched himself at the thug, grabbing the bat and pulling it out of the low-life’s hands.

Said low-life looked at his empty hands like a mentally challenged baboon; not yet comprehending what just happened. 

His thought process was interrupted when his own bat smashed into his gut, causing him to upchuck the contents in his stomach all over himself and the ground underneath him. Izuku breathed heavily as he looked at the multiple thugs lying unconscious on the ground.

And he almost collapsed with exhaustion, using a nearby wall to keep him steady as his vision blurred. He touched his chest wound and slightly flinched at the pain. All this proved one thing to him; He really needed to work on his stamina.

After a moment he heard something shuffling from behind him. 

When he looked he saw another dozen people charging at him. The man in the back wielding a katana and barking orders, definitely the leader. He groaned in slight pain and exhaustion. ‘Of course, there would be more.’

Izuku sprung into action leaping towards one goon, his knee smashing into the man’s jaw, breaking it in multiple places. He then spun around and kicked another thug in the ribs breaking most of them, before throwing him full speed at another ruffian. Knocking them both out

Izuku stumbled as something smashed into his back, He almost yelled when one thug stuck a knife into his shoulder.

Acting quickly Izuku grabbed the stabber's arm and broke it. He then pulled the knife out and ducked under another attack from behind and stabbed the knife into the man’s knee and twisted it.

He then roundhouse kicked another thug in the jaw before side kicking one next to him in the ribs. He then spin kicked another yakuza in the knee, breaking it with ease. 

Izuku blocked a wild haymaker from the last yakuza before throwing two left hooks into his stomach and a right cross into his jaw.

And before he knew it another dozen criminals laid on the ground unconscious, and he had a few more cuts and bruises added to his collection

Steps from behind him had triggered his advanced hearing, he flipped over the lead thug that tried to sneak up on him. The leader spun around and attempted to strike the young vigilante with his sword.

Only for it to stop dead in its tracks when Izuku grabbed the katana with his mutated hand and with a quick twist of his wrist broke the sword in half. The thug could only balk at his broken sword before he began to wail as Izuku slammed the rest of the blade into the man’s foot; Nailing it to the ground.

Izuku swiftly elbowed the man in the face, knocking him out. Didn’t want the police or worse a Pro catching him in the act of vigilantism. But he couldn’t help but look around at his handy work, he really felt like a pro busting crimes and saving the day. Even if it was exhausting.

But that begged the question. What was the Yakuza doing? He looked at the largest warehouse on the pier, that might be a good idea.

Izuku entered by kicking down one of the side doors. Immediately rolling into cover.

***RATATATATATATATATATA**

He grabbed a loose pipe from the wall and flung it at the gunman. A small bit of satisfaction rose in him as the pipe hit the man in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Izuku grabbed the man's gun and broke it over his knee. He then searched the man and found a pair of keys. Looking around for a moment he found a small office near one of the side doors.

Taking a look around Izuku found a book with a list of what had to be at least two-hundred names and a whole lot of numbers. What they were for he had no clue. But he stored it in his hoodie, for safekeeping. As he was about to leave, he heard something coming from one of the storage containers.

It sounded like… sobbing. Without hesitation, he strode towards the container, and using one of the keys he opened it. What he saw nearly broke him.

Multiple young girls were all abused in many different ways, some looked younger than him; it looked like each girl was taken at random from different continents and different countries.

But we’re all victims of the same thing. As soon as they saw him the girls tried to run further into the container; all in an attempt to get away from the blood-covered man with glowing red eyes.

“H-hey wait! I-I’m not… I’m not one of them. One here to help.” Izuku tried to get closer to them but their panic increased tenfold as some broke down crying while others desperately crawled further into the container.

As he looked at them he understood what the numbers meant, what the names were. And it made him furious.

He looked back at the gunman and saw that he was slowly getting up. Izuku’s grasp on the keys tightened as he walked towards the man. The dazed thug didn’t stop Izuku when he grabbed the man's phone and dialed the police.

_ “110 what’s your emergency?” _

As the words came out of the speaker Izuku slammed the keys into the man's groin, the metal tearing skin and muscle. He dropped the phone next to the wailing man as the operator began shouting at someone else at the station.

Izuku didn’t care, he looked one last time at the girls in the container and ran out of the warehouse. Leaping through the rooftops to put some distance between himself and that place. By the time he got home; He felt bitter and angry, he knew what he had to do. 

* * *

**Month 2**

**42 Days after upload**

* * *

**“You’ve got this, my boy! Stay Determined!”**

Izuku kept going, slowly but steadily. His muscles ached as sweat coated him as he held up a 160-kilo fridge, filled with another 56 kilos of garbage. On top of a 254 kilo, All Might sitting on the fridge.

**“You’re doing Grand Young Midoriya!”**

Needless to say, he was having a tough time staying up. But he pushed on, just like he always did. And now that he was almost to the garbage truck, he had only one obstacle left.

The stairs. He took one step up and he almost collapsed from the effort, but he pushed on. Another step, another push past his limits. After what felt like an eternity he made it to the top.

Just as he did so the weight he held lessened considerably and it became far easier to hold. He looked and saw All might looking over him, a part of him knew that the pro was impressed.

**“Well done young shonen! Another record broken, and a fourth of the garbage is gone as well! I’d say this beach will be clean in no time!”**

Izuku dropped the fridge and flopped down on it, gasping for air as exhaustion almost took hold of him. A large canteen was placed in front of him, he turned and saw a concerned All Might standing over him.

He took the canteen and began gulping down the water inside while the Pro looked over him. Once Izuku set down the empty canteen he laid down on the fridge.

**“Young Midoriya I… Good job. Take the rest of the day off.”**

Izuku shot up from the refrigerator and bowed a few times. “Thank you sensei! Uh, see you later, uh All Might.”

Izuku walked away from the beach and began his stroll towards his home, intent on taking a long shower.

**After that, we’re going to the shop to get you a new getup. Cause I will no longer have you kicking ass in jeans and a stitched-up hoodie. You gotta respect yourself at least a little.**

Izuku sighed, and get a new vigilante costume. His stomach loudly growling told him to get food too. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Izuku shoved the empty pizza box into a nearby trash can before walking into the clothing store. The lunch his mom made was delicious and it was certainly a lot more than what he had when he was a bean pole but his new body demanded a lot of calories.

So he bought himself a large pepperoni pizza while on the way to the store. As well as two large sodas; he’d burn it all off later tonight.

**Ok, listen close little dew. Cause Hank’s gonna show you a thing or two about fashion. Now you should feel something pulling you towards something. Follow it.**

Izuku sighed and walked towards where Ha- the magic feeling wanted him to go. He found what he was looking for and saw what looked like utilitarian gear. The feeling focused on a pair of black cargo pants and two combat boots. He grabbed them.

Next was the Sporting section. A black compression shirt was first. Then some hexpad upper and lower arm protection, some wrist compression wrap, and a fingerless glove; all for his left arm. Next was what looked like some kind of black sports goggles.

He then looked at what else it wanted and nearly froze when he saw it. A Ghost Skull Balaclava

‘Hank, I am not wearing that.’

**Yes you are**

‘I will never-

**Listen greenie. You are a vigilante, not some kind of spec-ops commando. You take what you get.**

He sighed and reluctantly grabbed the dang Balaclava and moved onto what Hank wanted next. It was at the formal wear section he found the next piece of clothing. A Black Long Coat. It was here that Izuku began sensing a theme.

‘So… you uh really like black.’ It was more an awkwardly put statement than a question.

**It looks cool. And you know, this reminds me but when is your teach gonna cover the Nevadan War?**

‘The what?’

**The Nevadan War! It’s how I died… Jebus how many times have I died?**

‘What do you mean by that?!’

**Oh right yeah didn’t tell you about that, jeez I didn’t tell you about a lot of shit. But basically, I’ve died somewhere around uh, I don’t know ten-fourteen times I guess?**

‘WHAT?! What do you mean by ‘I guess?’ 

**I’ll tell you later, just search up the Nevadan War first, ok? It’s very important. Trust me.**

Izuku sighed and nodded

* * *

Izuku closed the door to his room and sat down at his desk and turned on his laptop. He pulled up Moogle and searched up the Nevadan War, just like Hank wanted him to.

_ No Results Found _

**WHAT!?**

Izuku jumped from the sudden noise, but overall he remained calm. But it did confuse him; why was there no mention of this, according to Hank, very Important war.

**That doesn’t make any sense! Why is there no mention of… That rat-faced doctor wannabe piece of shit!**

‘Jeez! Calm down Hank!’

**Calm? Calm!? YOU WANT ME THE CALM DOWN!? That sniveling high-class cunt just erased one of the most important events in history! And for what? To protect the egos of a bunch of ungrateful asswipes.**

‘Wh-what do you mean?’

**Politicians! Civilians! God damnit the both of em! after all the shit the world went through! The crap my friends went through! Jebus the shit I went through! They just sweep it under the rug, content to forget all the heartache… All the people we lost. God fucking damnit…**

Hank sighed and ended his rant. And Izuku just sat there, stunned. It felt like this was the most emotion he had seen from Hank. He wanted to help him; but he just didn’t know-how.

‘... Hank I… I’m sorry.’

**… Why?** Izuku sat there for a moment, thinking of how best to respond to the Former Assassin. Nothing. He sighed, Hank was right; he really needed to work on his Social Stat.

‘I don’t know, for… everything you went through’

**Heh, you’re a good kid greenie.**

‘Hey, you mind telling me about your friends?’

**Not at all. See there were only a few people I could really call ‘friend’ like I could count every single one of them on one hand. But let me tell you about Sanford and Deimos; a pair of tards they were. Practically brothers, only time they were ever apart is if either of em went to the bathroom… And when Deimos died.**

‘Oh… what were they like?’

**Like two knives stuck in my ass. But they were my pains in the ass, I already told you a little about Dei; he was a giant perv and he had a way with tech like no one else had, he was somehow both the dumbest and smartest person I’ve ever met. And the guy would never shut up, thought he was the funniest dumbass alive.**

**Sanford was the complete opposite of Deimos; always stoic and looking like someone shat in his food or pissed in his bedsheets. The guy was a beast in CQC though, especially with the hook of his; but not as good as me. He was really good with explosives too, and when I mean good I mean REALLY fucking good; like some kind of demented god of destruction made him its champion or something.**

Izuku sat enraptured in Hank’s explanations, chuckling a little at Hank’s descriptions but not interrupting at all. Once he was done Izuku sat there in silence for a moment. ‘Thank you.’ Hank didn’t respond.

Izuku sighed and looked and stood up, looking at his new costume for a moment before putting it on. It felt like the garments were meant to fit him, he looked at himself in the mirror and when he saw himself he felt… proud. He then opened up a secret compartment on his desk and took out two books.

The first being the ledger he found on…  _ that  _ day, he opened it up and saw two dozen crossed out; each name a person he visited, it didn’t take long to figure out where they lived.

He then pulled out a second book, it was a journal that served a similar purpose to his hero journals. Instead of analyzing quirks he analyzed the behaviors of criminals and held locations of gang hideouts he managed to squeeze out of a few squealers.

He opened his window and looked out at the city… at his city. It was showtime.

* * *

**Month 3**

**66 days after upload**

* * *

Two people held each other in fear, one a young boy barely ten. The other, a fourteen-year-old girl, both were silently crying. Both were wearing almost nothing and were covered in bruises.

Both were afraid of the 6’10 tall wall of pure muscle. A man with white and grey skin and a shark head with a maw filled with teeth like steak knives. All three in an underground office, hidden underneath a normal coffee shop.

**_“You worthless piles of shit!”_ ** He swung at them, not hard enough to break bone, but enough to cause pain.

**_“When I say suck, YOU SUCK! When I want to be pleasured I will use either of you for as long as I damn well please! Now time for your punishment.”_ **

As the shark man began to fiddle with his belt, the steel door was blown off its hinges with a severely beaten man laying on top. 

At the entrance stood a man in all black wearing a roughed-up long coat, a warped skull mask hiding his face; with two red circles for eyes. The thing seemingly glaring into the thug's soul. Judging him for all of his sins.

The Skull-faced man threw two sharp metal darts, both puncturing into the Shark man's shoulders.

The Shark boss put his arms in front of his face as half a dozen more metal darts shot into his hide. The Shark rushed the Masked man and swung his arms downward; cracking the concrete where the Masked man was standing just a moment ago.

The Masked man pulled out two wooden batons and swung them at the Shark’s knees. A sharp crack reverberating across the room and the Boss Shark fell down. The Masked man then began walloping the shark with the baton repeatedly, blood flying all over the room as the thug was slowly beaten into unconsciousness.

Suddenly a giant fist crashed into the Masked man, sending him careening towards a wall; leaving a dent where he impacted. Leaving his coughing up blood as the Shark got up and limped towards the masked man.

The Man in Black got up and raised his baton in front of him, waiting. The Shark swung a wild haymaker but the vigilante ducked under the blow and struck out a dozen lightning-fast strikes at the thugs’ midsection before leaning under another punch.

The masked man struck upwards, the batons connecting with the shark's lower jaw. A small bit of surprise shot through the man when two giant hands wrapped around his arms.

The vigilante was then picked up and violently slammed down onto the ground. The Concrete spider webbing under him as the masked man lay there groaning in pain and slowly trying to get up. His batons scattered to who knows where.

The Man in Black was picked up again as the Shark man held his head between his hands, a maniacal grin on his face began to slowly squeeze the masked man's head in. The Vigilante rose his arms up and began slamming his fists down on the Sharks’ arms; pain shooting through the brute each time.

The Brute then pulled one hand out and punched the masked man twice in the gut; causing the man to cough up blood as he weakly pounded on the shark's arm. The Shark then began to laugh as the vigilante raised his right arm in surrender.

He then grew confused and slightly grossed out when the Masked man's hand opened up.

***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA***

The brute’s eardrums exploded under the sonic attack; he dropped the masked man and clutched his bleeding ears in pain, the two children watching the fight covered their ears at the noise.

The Masked man charged the stunned shark and leaped forwards, his knee slamming into the thug’s sensitive nose. The Man then slammed both of his elbows downward hitting the shark’s still bleeding ears, causing them to now gush out blood. Once the vigilante landed he ignored the Brute’s screams of agony and front kicked the thug in the jaw, finally breaking it.

The masked man then tackled the shark to the ground and began punching him repeatedly, his punches sloppily thrown and more out of exhaustion **(** oh god please stop **)**

He Punched, again and again, animal instinct taking over.  **(** I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. Oh god I can’t breathe **)**

It was struck differently compared to the sleek performance shown earlier. The man couldn’t stop himself; he wanted to, but he couldn’t.

He forced himself to stop when the shark’s face was nothing more than a bloody pulp; the man sat there tired from the fight and gasping for breath.

Once he regained his composure he searched the thug and pulled out a cracked phone. He then tossed it to the two children huddling together, both looking at the man in fear. He stopped for a moment and kneeled next to them.

He held his hand up and brought them to his mask while keeping the goggles on, slowly he lifted it up showing his weary but friendly face.

“It’s going to be ok. I’m here.” suddenly they both came forward and hugged the man, he grunted a little but he hugged them back.

After a moment he gently pushed them off and put his mask back on, holding the cracked phone to them.

“Call the police. That’s 110, and tell them about what happened. They’ll help you.” The girl slowly took the phone from his hand and shakily nodded at the Masked man. The man then turned away and looked around for a moment, he then picked up his two batons and stashed them into his coat. 

As he walked out of the office he stepped around multiple groaning thugs, each beaten half to death. Izuku felt angry at people like the person he had just fought, thinking of the manmade him sick; but mostly at himself for going down to their level and brutalizing him. Ever since he started doing this he was becoming more brutal, and he hated it.

Once he was out of the front he climbed on top one of the nearby buildings and parkoured away from the scene. Once he was far enough he pulled out the ledger and crossed one more name out, over eighty names crossed-out and he didn't feel any closer to completing his mission than he did when he started it. He shook his head.

It didn’t matter how broken his body got, how tiring it got the fight an almost unwinnable fight, or how many people he had to break along the way. He would always come out on top, and not even God could stop him from bringing these people down.

* * *

_ Musutafu Chronicler _

_ Who is the Wraith? _

The front page of the newspaper showed a blurry photo of a man wearing all black and a ghost skull mask

Ochako looked at the paper for a little bit longer before picking it up. She sighed slightly as she began to read what little information the paper held; It was only a few days after she came to Musutafu to live with her grandpa did this Wraith guy appear.

He certainly looks different than when he first popped into the scene. And she had certainly seen her fair share of bootleg toys of the guy. But she didn’t understand why people were so enamored with him, there were a dozen other Vigilantes all over Japan.

Maybe it was a local legend thing. Maybe once she got her Hero’s license she would track him down; her quirk was strong enough as it is. But after hero training she was bound to be a great hero; just like her grandpa. She shook her head lightly and began to read the newspaper.

_ Musutafu’s own vigilante is making waves within the Hero community; some are angry that the law is being so flagrantly broken by some guy in a mask while others are grateful that someone is doing the hero’s job better than they do. But no matter what you think of him; everybody has one question on their mind _ .  _ Who is the Wraith? _

_ Well for one, he is perhaps one of the most brutal vigilantes in Japanese history, not outright killing his opponents but putting them in hospitals for weeks on end. This leads us to our first theory that the wraith may be an American Vigilante who decided to make Japan his home. For how long nobody knows. _

She giggles lightly at the idea pitched by the paper. Her grandpa always told her to ignore ‘Gossip fueled dribble’ as he would put it. Regardless she continued reading the paper, maybe there was something worthwhile about the Wraith person.

* * *

**Well, would you look at that. You’re getting really popular around here.**

Izuku’s frown deepened at Hank’s comment. The reason he was so nettled was because of what he was looking at on his computer screen. It was a surprisingly high-quality action figure of him… well of the wraith, but still.

He was flattered by it as noted by his blush, but a majority of him despised the unwanted attention. He didn’t do this for recognition, he just wanted to help people.

**And beat the shit out of people. You enjoy it even if you deny it.**

‘Hank, could you do me a favor and please be quiet.’

**Ha! No.**

“Izuku! Lunch is ready!” 

“Coming!” ‘We will not talk about this’

**Suuuuure**

Izuku grunted and headed downstairs, the smell of food almost intoxicating. When he headed down he saw that his own meal was almost twice as big as yesterday. He grew worried, how was his mom able to afford all this food?

He felt someone hug him from behind, he turned and saw it was his mom and that she had a large smile on her face. He turned around and hugged her back.

“What’s all this about Kaa-san?” Izuku asked, slightly confused.

“I got the promotion.” With that revelation, Izuku hugged his mom even tighter, happy for her; happy that she would never have to work two jobs again. Something in Izuku hitched for a moment, a passing thought of his father; he dismissed them and hugged his mom for just a little bit longer.

* * *

**Month 4**

**79 Days after upload**

**Somewhere in Japan**

* * *

Two men stood in front of a desk, and behind that desk as a man wearing a bird mask. All of them wore pristine suits, indicating their high standing within the Yakuza.

One of them wore a blindfold, two scars where the eyes were located jutting out, the second was a sleazy looking man with a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

The third was the Leader of the Yakuza. Overhaul. He looked at his two subordinates for a moment before looking at the sleazy man.

“Would you care to explain why trafficking is getting disrupted? I would so very much like to know.”

“W-w-well y-you see, The Wrai-”

“Some random vigilante, not even a licensed hero. Some guy in a mask is doing this. Now if it was All Might or Eraser head taking down our sources of profit, I would understand. I would still be upset, but I would understand why.”

“But sir h-”

“Did I tell you to Speak up!” The man looked away from overhaul. “Now, you want to know why some guy in a mask has been able to disrupt my profits? Because you let him, had I been anyone else I would have killed you right here and now. But I am a fair man, and I believe in second chances.”

He turned to the blind Yakuza. “Zatoichi, I want you to go with our associate to Musutafu. And I want you to kill this  _ wraith,  _ show everyone what will happen when they mess with the Yakuza.

The Blind man showed no visible reaction to the order “Yes, sir.”

* * *

Police Chief Tsuragamae, Detective Tsukauchi, and four other Police officers looked at something with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and mild amusement. In Front of the police station were a dozen punks tied up in a long rope, part of some decently large gang; all of them beaten to a pulp.

One of the punks had a note pinned to him. All there was on there was a symbol, an all too familiar ghost skull.

Naomasa sighed as his case just got more complicated; like it did every night.

**[Somewhere else]**

Two Hero’s consoled a few dozen children with multiple signs of abuse on them, while a police officer looked over eight perps.

All of them beaten all the hell; some tall women who looked like the leader of this operation had one of her knees bent in the wrong direction. A card with a ghost face symbol on it pinned to the broken appendage

All in all, he only had two things to say. “Jesus Christ.”

**[Elsewhere]**

A man ran through the alleyways, hoping to get away from the maniac that beat the shit out of his gang. He was stopped when multiple darts struck his leg causing him to fall. He looked where the darts came from and he raised his hands in surrender.

“P-please…” 

He was found tied to a lamppost with half his ribs and both of his legs broken.

And just right down the street, a robbery was taking place. A punk with a revolver and a Guy Fawkes mask was holding up a convenience store, the young cashier frozen with fear.

“Open the Register Bitch!” The robber pushed his revolver into the cashier’s forehead, getting them to fiddle with the register for a moment. A Noise coming from the back of the store distracting them both.

The robber turned and pointed his gun at where the sound was. “Get out here or I’ll b-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as two darts were flung into his hand, causing him to drop the revolver in pain.

He turned and saw the wraith glaring at him. He stepped back in fear, his voice trembling. “Oh god, it’s you. Why’d it have to be you?” The vigilante didn’t answer and instead, grabbed the would-be robber and smashed his face against the counter six times before dropping him and looking at the cashier.

“Oh uh… Sorry about that. I uh, kinda got carried away.” The wraith awkwardly scratched the back of his head while shrugging his shoulders; he then turned around and slowly walked out of the store. Leaving behind a frightened and confused cashier.

“What the actual fuck just happened?”

888

Izuku walked to his next class, tired as heck from all the work he did last night. He only got about two hours of sleep total last night.

**And more importantly, that cut your training short. I need a minimum of four hours to train you properly.**

Yeah, Izuku got overzealous last night. For almost four months now he had fallen into a routine. Four Hours of patrolling/hunting and four hours of sleep/training. He needed to learn to stop himself sometimes.

But it could be seen as a good thing as the combined training of both Hank and All Might had made him stronger and was able to let him endure more; plus his nightly activities provided a good workout and a cache of experience.

**Thots incoming 12 o’clock**

“Izu-chan!”

Just as he turned to look he saw four groupies surround him and two took his arms. All while Izuku heavily blushed and stuttered at the sudden contact from the girls; he had grown more confident in himself but the opposite sex always seemed to wash that all away.

“Oh Izu-chan why don’t we go to the movies, and while it’s playing you can play with me~” “How scandalous, me and him are going to get ice cream to cool him off.” “You’re both so mean stop hogging him!” “So you can have him for yourself?”

Izuku’s blush intensified as the four girls were all now clutching him, arguing with each other on who gets to date him. That last part sent his blush into overdrive.

“OI! Deku’s got no time for a bunch of floozies like you! So fuck off!” Katsuki yelled out, anger wafting off of him. And for once in his life, Izuku was glad the blond was angry and shouting. As Katsuki argued with the girls Izuku silently slinked away; before he left he looked Backugo in eye and nodded in gratitude.

The explosive blonde didn’t return the gesture. Something Izuku was ultimately grateful for

**You can deal with a dozen murderous thugs no problem. But the moment a girl looks at you, you fall apart. Pathetic.**

Izuku sighed and just continued to his next class. He just wanted the day to be over with. He still had a beach to clean up.

* * *

Izuku charged another Nexus Bolt and shot it towards a rusted car. A small bit of satisfaction rising through him as the blot caused the car to crumple instead of causing it to de-atomize.

**“Well done my boy! You show marvelous control over your power, and so soon too.”**

Izuku blushed a little at the praise. “T-thank you All Might.”

All Might waved that thanks away.  **“No need Young Shonen. It is my pleasure to help.”**

All Might then looked at the trash piled left and noticed that half of it was gone; he’d say in another four months there would be no more garbage left. He looked at Midoriya one more time and realized just how much the boy had changed; his one taut frame was now Athletic and bulging with muscles.

This boy had been a blessing, a humble soul with a hero’s heart and blessed with great power. He was proud of the lad. He deflated into his skinny form, Izuku needed to hear this from the real him.

“Midoriya.”

“Y-yes Al- uh Yagi-san?”

“Please call me Toshinori. And I just wanted to say, I’m proud of you.”

Izuku beamed at the word like no one had ever said that to the boy before. It was probably true. And that made Yagi feel incredibly sad.

* * *

**Month Five**

**100 days after upload**

* * *

The Wraith looked around him, trying to find his opponent. The tinkling of chains behind him told him what he needed to know; As he spun around a sickle came from behind a cut a large gash across his back.

Before he could even think of reacting, the same sickle attached to a chain wrapped around him, as if it was acting on its own. The sickle embedded itself into his gut and the chain pulled him into the darkness; screaming in pain as it left a trail of his own blood.

* * *

**Two hours earlier**

* * *

Izuku finally found what he was looking for. The base belonging to the guy running the Trafficking ring. It was an abandoned factory repurposed into the HQ of the operation; Izuku was determined to finally put an end to it.

He surveyed the compound and noted that there were four patrols, one for each side. Each group had five men and it took them after waiting for a bit longer he found out each group stayed on a side for thirty minutes at a time.

As he waited for the next rotation to start Hank made a suggestion.

**Full Frontal Assault**

‘No.’

**Pussy**

Izuku ignored him and focused on taking out the groups, he figured he could take them all out before the next rotation. He pulled back his sleeve and started a timer for 30 minutes. And he sprang into action and became the Wraith of Musutafu.

The first group didn’t know what hit them as the Wraith struck them without Mercy, the Second and Third group fared no better. He got a little over-confident with the fourth group but he beat them all the same. He ran into a small problem; he was running out of zip-ties.

It didn’t matter, it was just annoying. As Izuku entered the first part of Factory he immediately went into stealth mode and picked out six watchmen atop the rafter; he was easy to take them out.

As he entered the second part he stopped and looked on in growing anger and horror. Children all of them younger than he was, malnourished and abused, packaging some kind of white powder. Given who exactly he was dealing with he could guess what exactly the powder was.

The second thing he noticed was the two overseers watching over the children. Izuku took great joy in beating those two into a pulp. Making sure the children wouldn’t start a panic, Izuku looked for whatever food the thugs had and to his relief found multiple boxes of water and non-perishables.

He made sure they were fed before going deeper into the Factory. What he found was darkness, the only source of light being a lamp in the middle of the vast room. Izuku walked towards the center of the room cautiously; listening for any sounds from anywhere in the room.

He stopped and looked at one corner of the room and listened in, he could hear faint breathing. “I know you’re there. Come out.”

As he said those words a figure walked out of the shadows. It was a figure dressed in all Black with a mask obscuring his entire face.  _ “Well done. Very few could have found me.” _

“Oh uh, thank I guess” The wraith shook his head and put his serious demeanor back on while the unknown ninja stood still. “Where’s your boss?”

_ “My boss? My boss lives in Tokyo. But I’m going to assume you mean the man you came here for. I am afraid he is… Indisposed at the moment.” _

“Well then, looks like I’m going to have to settle things with you then.” As the Wraith got ready to attack the ninja bowed to him as a sign of respect; the vigilante was stunned, to say the least, and he bowed back.

It was then that the two were finally ready to fight. The Wraith made the first move and leaped towards the still ninja; Just as his knee was about to connect with the ninja, the warrior of the night caught him and slammed him down onto the floor.

Before anything could happen Izuku rolled away and adopted a defensive posture. The Ninja reacted faster than Izuku thought possible, his opponents striking with lightning-fast attacks that he could barely defend against; every time he blocked a punch two more hit him. Every time he dodged a kick, another hit him where he least expected.

He had to constantly use  **BULLET-TIME** just to keep up. The man struck out with two dozen lightning-fast jabs, the Wraith only blocking half of them with the other half striking hard into his chest. Leaving him gasping for breath.

The Wraith tried to retaliate by kicking the ninja's leg but that was intercepted with a kick of his own, followed by another kicking into Izuku’s ribs and a heel kick cloaking his jaw; making him fall to the ground.

As the Ninja got close Izuku found his second wind and activated  **BULLET-TIME** and swung at the Ninja with his mutated hand. Satisfaction rising through him as the haymaker connected causing the ninja to stumble and almost fall, taking the initiative Izuku roundhouse kicked the Ninja.

Or at least he tried to, the ninja caught his leg and elbowed his knee. Hard. The Wraith bit back a scream and he flopped down on his back, holding his dislocated knee. Taking a deep breath he quickly relocated it and shakily stood back up.

_ “It has been too long since someone has struck me. This calls for correction.” _

The Ninja pulled out a chain and sickle with a weight at the other end of the chain and turned to the Wraith who had pulled out two wooden batons in response.

Before the Wraith could react the chain wrapped around his batons as his weapons were pulled from him. He jumped back as the sickle came mere inches from disemboweling him. As tried to rush the Ninja but the weight came crashing into his legs, almost breaking them and making him fall to the ground.

He rolled out of the next attack as the weight came crashing down on where he was. The Sickled came again and cut open his left leg, and then his left arm. More attacks came from the dark and more cuts and bruises formed on Izuku’s body.

**Jebus Lil Dew, use your fucking hearing god damn it!**

The Wraith looked around him, trying to find his opponent. The tinkling of chains behind him told him what he needed to know; As he spun around a sickle came from behind a cut a large gash across his back.

Before he could even think of reacting, the same sickle attached to a chain wrapped around him, as if it was acting on its own. The sickle embedded itself into his gut and the chain pulled him into the darkness; screaming in pain as it left a trail of his own blood.

He came to a stop as the chain twisted and the sickle left his stomach. It was a miracle he wasn’t cut open. He shakily stood up and saw the Ninja looking at him while swinging the sickle in a circular motion.

_ “Every second you are here my respect for you grows. You show great manners, you can keep up with me, strike me when few others could. And no you power through what must be unimaginable pain. It was nice to meet you Wraith. Goodbye” _

The Ninja then swung his sickle at the Wraith, but he caught it with his mutated arm and quickly wrapped the excess chain around it. He was about to show this guy just how well metal conducts Nexus Energy.

Sparks of Energy ran from his arm and into the chain in an arm. In less than a second, the Nexus bolt had traveled the full length of the chain and shot the ninja backward, Most of his outfit charred, and the flesh around his hands and arms covered with third-degree burns.

Shakily Izuku stepped forwards. “I-I win.”

Slowly the ninja stood up and bowed before the Vigilante.  _ “You are as cunning as you are skilled. It was an honor to fight one such as yourself, worry not I will fight you no more. Your cause is noble and I hope you succeed in your efforts, Young Warrior.” _

Izuku stepped backward in shock, “Why?”

_ “The Yakuza were once an Honorable Organization, but that changed under the new management. Overhaul brings dishonor to the name of Yakuza. I hope to meet you when you’ve become a truly formidable warrior. Until then.” _

“Wait! What about the-”

_ “He is on the table.” _ With that final word, the Ninja disappeared. Izuku looked at the sole table in the room and saw a small box on it… He decided against opening it.

* * *

**Subject Midoriya**

**Threat Level: Zeta**

**List of (Developed) Powers**

**Heightened Senses(Still Developing)**

**Advanced Strength(Still Developing)**

**Advanced Reflexes(Still Developing)**

**4x faster than Normal Person**

**Nexus Bolt(Still Developing)**

**Nexus Wail**

**BULLET-TIME**

**Advanced Metabolism(Staunches bleeding faster than normal, allows for minor healing factor. Setback, Subject need to eat large amounts of food)**

**Minor Empath abilities(Requires touch to activate)**

**Mutated Limb(Right arm, acts as a conduit for Nexus based attacks)**

**Martial Arts and Weapon based Training**

**Boxing (Adept)**

**Krav Maga(Adept)**

**Muay Thai(Adept)**

**Jiu-jitsu(Adept)**

**Ninjutsu(Beginner)**

**Escrima(Basic)**

**Current Inventory**

**Black Long coat, Black Cargo pants, black compression shirt, combat boots, upper arm padding(Left arm), lower arm padding(Left arm), compression wrist wrap(left arm), Black Fingerless Glove(You guessed it; left arm).**

**2 Wooden batons, 12 Steel-tipped darts, 24 zip ties.**

**Subject Stats**

  
  


**STRENGTH: C**

**AGILITY: B**

**SPEED: B**

**ENDURANCE: C**

**INTELLECT: A**

**TACTICAL: B**

**AWARENESS: B**

**SOCIAL: D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a little bit of Ochako, as a treat. But she will show up again, prolly around when the beach is cleaned up. And I wanted to thank my friend on FFN Ouentin3655 for helping me come up with some stuff that will show up later on on the fic. Until next time guys.


End file.
